Choices
by kitkat681
Summary: After years of being best friends, Jasper and Edward push Bella to make a choice that will change their lives forever.  Smut, smut, smut with a bit of angst thrown in for flavor.  Everything in here but slash.  Bella/Edward/Jasper.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but after this story I think they would like it better if I did.**

**A/N: Hello all! Please blame this on Valentine's Day and my out of control pregnancy hormones. This is unlike anything I have ever written before, but I would love it if you gave it a chance. **

**I would like to warn you that there is a very dirty talking Jasper in here, and some of the things he says made me blush. Also don't read if you have an aversion to…well everything, cause aside from slash, everything else is pretty much in here. **

**I had no pre-reader so any mistakes are my own and I apologize for them. **

**Please, please, please let me know what you think. **

"Please don't do this! You know I can't choose between you, why would you make me?" Bella cried as she buried her face in her hands. The two people she loved most in the world stood next to her while she collapsed on the couch. She wanted nothing more than to be able to give them an answer, but she knew there was no way she could possibly pick one over the other.

"Bella, you know that we would do anything to keep from hurting you, but we can't go on like this anymore. We need you to decide." A silky smooth voice spoke from in front of her as his hand gently stroked through her hair. She found her body unconsciously leaning into his touch and the other person in the room could not stifle his huff of anger.

"Bella, we have spoken about this and we decided that no matter who you pick, we will respect your wishes and there will be no animosity between us." The third member of their unlikely trio said, his honey rich voice calming her further. She raised her tear-blurred eyes to the two men in front of her, the ones who were asking her to go against everything she felt and hurt one of them. She looked from Edward, with his classic good looks, bright green eyes and wild copper hair; to Jasper, with his clear blue eyes, curly blond mane and intense presence. Bella had been best friends with them since elementary school when they rescued her from the typical playground bullies who were picking on the new kid. Jasper's parents had died in a car crash the summer before their senior year and he stayed with Edward's family until he turned 18 and graduated. He had no other family and the Cullen's accepted him like he had always been with them. Bella had spent many weekends with her boys, sneaking shots of vodka out of Dr. Cullen's liquor cabinet and then puking their guts out till dawn. Jasper had started calling Edward's mother Esme, 'Mom' shortly before he left for college, although he just called Dr. Cullen, 'Dr. C'. Since Bella's own mother had left them when she was only a child, Bella also called Esme 'Mom.' She had practiced kissing with Edward and cried on Jasper's shoulder when Mike Newton broke her heart. They stayed close all through college, through break-ups, Bella's father's death and career changes. Now, her two men were standing before her, laying their cards on the table. They wanted her to pick which of them would share her life and which of them would leave broken hearted.

As much as she tried to protest, Edward and Jasper would not be dissuaded. They had been living together in a three bedroom townhouse in Seattle for two years. It never occurred to her that neither man had ever brought home a date or spoke of women they were spending time with, or that their love for her could have been the reason. They all ate dinner together and spent their weekends going between baseball games, which were Edward's favorite pastime, scouring old bookstores, Bella's chosen activity or kicking the soccer ball in the park, which was Jasper's choice. Bella never felt there was anything wrong with their lifestyle, she always had someone to spend time with and she felt that her life could not be better. Now her world had flipped upside down with their confession: they were both in love with her.

"Just hear us out Bella. Spend some time with each of us and then you choose which one of us you want." Edward said as he cradled her jaw in his hand and brought her soulful brown eyes to his. She blinked as she saw his attraction radiating through his jade green eyes. How could she have been so blind for so long. She tore her face from Edward's grasp and looked towards Jasper. She gasped as she realized that his face showed the same emotions.

"Please Bella, just give us a chance. If you decide that you don't want either of us, that's fine too. Just…give us each a week. A week to prove to you how much we want you, how good it could be if you were with one of us." Jasper spoke quietly, his lean body vibrating with sincerity. Could she actually do this, spend a week with one and then the other? She would be lying to herself if she said she had never thought about them in that way, she would have been an idiot not too. Edward was sex personified. He was tall and fit and had a tendency to walk around in just his boxer briefs. Jasper's body was his temple, after spending four years playing professional soccer in Europe he had the build to prove it. He often wore his low slung jeans and nothing else on Saturday movie nights, and Bella had a hard time tearing her eyes away from his bare feet that protruded from the cuffs of those worn jeans. Yes, Bella could honestly say she was attracted to both men, but they were her best friends, her life line. This could tear them all apart, because not only would she be picking one against the other, she could be setting herself up to be heartbroken as well if things did not work out with the one she did choose.

Bella looked from one to the other, her heart in her throat as she uttered a word she never thought she would.

"Okay."

Through a very competitive game of rock, paper, scissors, it was decided that Edward would get the first week, much to Jasper's dismay. With a muttered excuse he stormed out of the house and Edward turned towards a still stunned Bella.

"I don't want you to think you have to sleep with me or anything." He whispered as he stared down at his hands. Bella drew an involuntary breath as she realized that she had in fact been thinking the same thing. Was that why Jasper left? Was he upset that he did not get first crack at getting in her pants? Bella pushed herself off of the couch and started up the stairs, needing to have some time to herself to think.

"Bella, please say something." Edward pleaded quietly as he moved to stand at the bottom of the steps. She turned, hating to see the uncertainty and pain in his eyes.

"I just need to get out of my head for a little bit Edward. Why don't you plan out the week and when I am done we can compare schedules." She answered as she continued slowly up the stairs. She closed the door to her room and walked mechanically to her en suite bathroom. She stripped her clothes and turned up the temperature as high as it would go in her shower. As the hot water beat down on her shoulders, she tried to imagine what it would be like to sleep with Edward or Jasper. It had been a long four years since she and Embry had broken up, and by her own choice, she had decided not to get close to anyone else since then. Now she had two absolute specimens of masculinity begging to share her life and her body, and she had not a clue what to do.

"So I know you usually have to work late on Mondays, so I thought we could just come back here and have dinner. Then Tuesday I wanted to hit that little coffee shop on Madison and then I thought we could go to the Art Museum. And then on Wednesday…" Edward rambled on but Bella gently leaned over the back of the couch and put her hand over his mouth, stopping his verbal tirade. They were trying to figure out the schedule for the upcoming week before Bella went to bed Sunday night.

"Edward, you do realize that we have known each other for almost 15 years now, right? I am sure that I know you know what kind of things I like to do. There is no reason for you to try and cram all of my interests into one week just so I know you know me, you know." Bella said, confused herself as to what she just said. Edward's cheeks flushed a soft pink as he looked up at her.

"I just want this week to be perfect." He said quietly, before turning his eyes back to the calendar he had up on his iPhone. He had color coordinated both his and Bella's schedule and emailed a copy to her so they would both know where the other would be during the week. As much as Bella appreciated his thoughtfulness, she was freaking out. Edward had even scheduled some 'alone time' on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday nights when he knew Jasper would be out late with the soccer team he coached. They were trying hard to keep from rubbing their new separate time with Bella in the other's face, but with them all living together, there was bound to be some discomfort. Jasper had returned to the townhouse earlier in the evening, but was keeping to himself. It broke Bella's heart when they passed in the hall or the kitchen and she saw the blatant longing in his eyes. How could she have not seen it before?

"Edward, how about we just go with the flow. I know you like to have everything all planned out, but I don't want to feel like we are following a script this week. If it feels right, we should do it, okay?" Bella suggested as she ruffled his hair before heading up the stairs to get her clothes ready for the next morning. Bella was the earliest to rise in the mornings since she needed to be in her office by 8am. Jasper did not really have to work since he had invested his professional soccer salary so well and lived frugally. He did coach a high school soccer team and made some money from the merchandise that still held his likeness. Edward was also pretty flexible in his schedule since he was the CEO of Cullen Industries, his family run company that worked with relief workers to provide temporary shelter and long term housing for victims of natural disasters and in war torn areas. They had been operating in the red for a few years now, but the Cullen's could afford to keep it running with their personal money alone, and often times had. Bella was the bread winner in the house, working as a graphic designer for the largest publishing house in Seattle. She had felt privileged to design the cover for the next Stephenie Meyer book that was coming out in February, a big coup for her.

Bella's mind was anywhere but watching where she was going as she walked down the hall to her bedroom and when she slammed into something, she instantly brought her hands up to break her fall. When her fingers rested against a firm, bare chest she whipped her eyes up. Jasper and Edward shared the bathroom at the end of the hall, choosing to let Bella have the bedroom with the attached bath. It was often that they traipsed through the hall in only a towel, but as Bella's fingers flexed against the soft, damp hair on Jasper's chest, she wondered if that was still a good idea. Jasper's one hand came up to steady Bella while the other was clenched tightly in the towel that rode low on his hips. Bella could smell the soap that he used and her mind instantly went to what he would look like with the warm water cascading down over the hard muscles that her fingers were unconsciously stroking. The hand around Bella's waist tightened and she watched as Jasper's tongue came out to sweep across his obscenely full lower lip before he leaned down towards her. His unsteady breath made her hair flutter against the sensitive skin of her neck as he spoke into her ear.

"I want you to think about one thing while you spend the week with Edward." He whispered before pulling back and crushing his mouth to hers. Her squeak of surprise was lost against his mouth and his arm pulled her flush against him, so tight that she could easily feel his hardness pressing against her belly. When she felt his fingers tangle in her hair but not release his hold on her waist she squeaked again when she realized he had released his hold on the towel. That was confirmed when she felt the soft terry cloth fall onto her bare feet a second later. With her eyes closed she was lost in the sensation of his lips moving against hers, his tongue sliding along the seam of her lips until she was unable to deny him entrance. His fingers tightened in her thick hair as his tongue explored hers, a moan vibrating deep in his chest. He reluctantly pulled away, placing small kisses on the corner of her mouth, her nose and her still closed eyes. He moved his hands until he cradled her face in his palms, silently pleading with her to open her eyes. When she finally did, they were wild and hazy. He smiled down at her as she tried to collect herself. When she finally was able to meet his eyes, she was shocked to see such unchecked hunger.

"I'm gonna fight dirty little girl." He breathed as he released her and bent down to grab the fallen towel. He tossed it over his shoulder and brushed past her, his arm rubbing against her sensitive nipples. Bella could not help but glance over her shoulder as he walked away from her, his firm muscles making her mouth water. He threw her a smirking glance before he disappeared into his room. Bella walked in a daze into her room and wondered what she had gotten herself into.

Unseen by either of them, Edward had been standing at the top of the stairs and witnessed the whole thing. His hands were clenched tightly into fists and his heart was racing after witnessing Jasper and Bella kiss. But what bothered him the most was the fact that he was also undeniably aroused.

"Well Bella, what do you think?" Edward asked nervously as he stopped the car in front of the Children's Museum. Bella laughed and leaned over the center console to kiss his cheek.

"I love it Edward!" She exclaimed as she grabbed her purse and reached for the door handle. They had spent Monday night at their favorite Thai restaurant, and the only thing that was different was that he held her hand through the meal and they shared a chaste kiss at the end of the night before they went to their separate bedrooms. Now, Tuesday afternoon, Edward had decided to throw caution to the wind and take her someplace she had never been before. He was still trying to figure out why he had reacted the way he did to the kiss Bella and Jasper had shared in the hall Sunday night, but he was not going to let it effect his time with Bella. They raced through the museum, painting and coloring as they sat next to four year olds and trying not to push other children out of the way as they chased their ball through cog city. When Edward suggested dinner at McDonald's, Bella laughed so hard she snorted and they spent the rest of their evening fighting over who would get the last chicken nugget.

When they returned home, it had just started to rain and they made a run for it. They spilled into the dark front hall, shaking the water from their hair and coats, laughing. Bella turned to shut the front door and hung her coat on the rack. When she turned back around, all signs of laughter were gone from Edward's face. In its place was a hunger and desire she had never seen before. His wild copper hair was a disaster from the rain, and water dripped down along his temple. Before Bella could blink, he had her pressed up against the door, his hands wrapped possessively around her waist.

"Tell me to stop." He growled as his lips moved along her throat. She gasped as she felt the warmth of his tongue against the shell of her ear.

"I can't." She breathed as her hands came up to tangle in his damp hair. He moaned as he captured her lips. He pushed her further against the unforgiving wood, but moved his hands up to the back of her head to protect her. She found her body arching against him, needing to feel more of him. She had never felt the kind of animal attraction she felt now, in Edward's arms. Except maybe when Jasper… no, she needed to think about Edward.

"Please…" He growled as his hands came away from her head to pull at the buttons of her shirt. She nodded wildly as she threw her head back, banging it against the door. With her shirt open, Edward made quick work of the front clasp of her bra and took one painfully hard nipple into his mouth, making Bella cry out and arch further into his body. She could feel him pressing hard against her and her hands moved down to caress his fabric covered cock. He snarled against her flesh and pushed himself against her hands. She moved her fingers up to his tie as his mouth once again found hers. When she had his tie off and buttons undone, she pushed her fingers under the shirt and off of his shoulders. She leaned forward and scraped her teeth against the firm flesh of his chest, making him gasp. He pushed her skirt up around her waist and yanked at her panties until he heard them rip. Her hands were quickly trying to get his belt and zipper undone so she could feel his warm flesh against her hand. When she felt his fingers dive between her lips and find her hot and dripping she moaned and thrust her hand into the top of his pants, grabbing his hard cock. He pulled away from her slightly, his fingers still buried deep inside of her.

"Are you sure?" He gasped as her hand found a rhythm over his rock hard flesh.

"God yes, don't stop now Edward." She breathed as his thumb started to circle around her clit. She was finally able to get her fingers to cooperate and soon his pants were down around his feet. He pulled away from her for a second, as she whimpered. He searched through his pockets for a condom and after sliding it on he grabbed onto her waist and pushed her up against the door. Her legs came up to wrap around his hips and she felt him sliding through her moisture. Her body rocked against him until she felt him lined up at her entrance. Their eyes locked as he pushed forward into her heat and they both moaned at the feeling. She pulled against his shoulders until his chest was flush with hers and he started to move. Her mouth sucked and nipped at the skin of his neck and shoulders while he allowed his hand freedom to worship her breasts. They moved in tandem until Edward could feel his composure cracking. He had not wanted their first time to be hurried and up against a door, but there was no way he could keep his hands off this woman now that he had permission. His fingers moved from her tight nipple to the hot wet spot between her legs. He pressed against her clit and thrust harder until he could feel her tighten against him. Her walls of velvet caressed him like a glove and as she cried out his name he thrust once more into her before allowing his body to release. He stood with her still wrapped in his arms as their breathing settled. He pulled his face back from her chest and looked up at her. Her lips were swollen and red, sweat dripped from her hairline and yet, she was breathtaking. He leaned forward gently and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips before hoisting her up further into his arms and walking up the stairs to her bedroom. He wanted to share the shower.

Neither of them noticed the heavy breathing from the living room as Jasper tried to get himself under control. They had not expected him to be home, but his soccer practice had been canceled because of a school function. He had been sitting in the dark living room, trying to figure out how he would be able to let Bella go if she chose Edward. Now, with his cock hanging limply in his hand and his cum cooling on his abdomen, he was trying to figure out why he had found it so hot to watch the girl he loved being ravished by his best friend or why he was so quick to jump up and grab her ripped panties.

Wednesday morning was stressful for Bella. She had not gotten much sleep the night before after she and Edward had their tryst at the door and then again in the shower. He had wanted to sleep with her, but she said she needed to actually sleep, and she doubted that she could do that with Edward in bed with her. What she needed was time to think. While she was in the middle of having sex with Edward, he was all she could think about. But now that she was alone in bed, her mind drifted to Jasper and the feelings he evoked when he kissed her. She felt guilty, like she had cheated on Jasper by sleeping with Edward. She wondered if she would feel the same way next week when she was with Jasper. Would she want to sleep with him as well? It felt so natural and right to be with Edward. What would it mean if she felt the same way with Jasper? What would she do then?

These were the thoughts that were careening through her mind as she made her coffee the next morning. When a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and brought her back against a hard chest her breath caught in her throat. Who was it? She took a deep breath and relaxed as she realized she could tell who it was by smell.

"Good morning Jasper." She whispered and she could feel his chuckle vibrate through her back as he leaned down further and dropped a kiss on her neck.

"Good morning Bella. How did you know it was me and not lover boy Edward?" He asked, unable to keep all of the jealousy out of his voice. As confused as he was with the way his body reacted to watching them the night before, he was still jealous that for this week, she was not his. He could see the pink blush spreading across her cheek as she turned her face towards him. Her nostrils flared as she took a deep breath of his scent.

"I could smell you." She whispered before turning back to the counter and the coffee she was preparing. She could feel his cock hardening against her ass and she could not help but accidently drop her spoon and casually bend over, pushing herself against him. His hands came to her hips as she moved back up to standing and he wanted nothing more than to push her back down and push her skirt up and rip her panties off of her, much like Edward had the night before. He moved away from her before he could be tempted anymore. He stood, leaning against the table, his long legs stretched out in front of him and his still solid erection blatantly obvious in the low slung sweat pants he was wearing. He ran a hand down his bare chest as he watched her move around the kitchen.

"Did you have a nice time last night?" He asked casually, and Bella whipped her head around to him, her cheeks bright and eyes wild.

"Yes." She said cautiously, as if worried that Jasper knew what had happened between she and Edward the night before. She felt guilt burning fiercely in her belly as she looked over at Jasper. She knew this was wrong, they were all going to be hurt by what was happening. To her surprise Jasper's face lit up in a bright smile before he stood, adjusted himself and walked towards her. She backed up until she felt the hard edge of the counter top behind her. He placed his arms on either side of her hips as he leaned close and licked gently at her lips. His blue eyes were hot with passion as he spoke.

"Good, but know it will be better with me. I'm planning on making you scream my name." He whispered before pushing away from her. Her eyes widened as she saw Edward standing in the doorway, but Jasper just kept moving. He slapped Edward on the back before turning towards her and reaching into his sweat pants and pulling his cock up, tucking it into his waistband to try and keep it in place. With a final smirk he disappeared. Edward looked her over, taking note of her flushed cheeks and rapid breath. He moved towards her, his own pants tight as he remembered the way she wrapped herself around him the night before.

"Good morning." He whispered as he placed a kiss on her full lips. He reached up and pushed her hair behind her ear. He was dressed similar to Jasper since he did not need to be in the office till noon. Bella did not hesitate to put her hands on Edward's smooth chest and run her hands down to where his pants rested against his abdomen. She sighed against his lips as he kissed her again, trying to get enough of her taste to last him till that evening. Pulling away, he pushed himself up so he was sitting on the counter next to her travel cup. He handed it to her as he watched her gather up what she needed for work. He watched as her body moved around the kitchen, completely unaware that with just her simple movements, she could bring both he and Jasper to their knees. With a quick kiss good bye he shooed her out the door with a promise to meet her for dinner at their favorite Italian place. With a few hours to kill, Edward walked up the stairs to try and sleep a bit longer, thoughts of Bella easing him into a restful slumber.

The rest of the week flew by for everyone in the house. Wednesday night, Bella and Edward shared a romantic dinner and then had a make out session on the couch worthy of teenagers. Thursday, Bella had to work late, so Edward brought her a salad and they ended up tangled together in the employee's bathroom. Only after Edward set her back down on her feet did she realize that they had yet to have sex anywhere but up against a wall. Friday night Bella made it home before Edward and was working hard in the kitchen to make his favorite dinner. She had just put the pasta into the water when she heard the front door open. She smoothed down the apron she was wearing and leaned over to adjust the ankle strap of her sky high heels. Other than those two items, she was bare. She waltzed into the living room, expecting to see Edward standing there in his suit after spending the day in the office. She was not prepared to see a sweaty Jasper dressed in his soccer gear standing at the door, toeing off his muddy sneakers. She squeaked and she turned to run back into the kitchen, but before she could make it to the swinging door, she was trapped against a damp chest.

"What do we have here? I really hope I am going to be treated to the same thing next week." He breathed as he ran his hand down her side and over her bare ass. Bella's breath stalled in her chest as she felt Jasper getting harder against her. She really did not want Edward to come home and find them together, but as Jasper's hand slid around from her ass to her now soaked pussy, her mind suddenly went blank. She gasped when Jasper swung her around and pushed her chest down onto the top of the kitchen table, pushing her over so her ass was raised in the air.

"Please Bella, I have to taste you. Say yes." He moaned as he stepped back and ran his fingers down her bare spine, over her sensitive pucker and into her wet heat. She whimpered when he pulled his fingers away, but then instantly cried out when she felt his hot breath against her thigh. Looking over her shoulder she saw him down on his knees with his face pressed against her, his hands wrapped around her bare hips.

"Please." He moaned against her flesh and she brazenly pushed herself back against his mouth as an answer. His tongue speared into her flesh as she cried out, trying to muffle her passion with her hands against her lips. Bella rocked against his mouth as his lips pulled and tugged on her clit while his fingers delved deep inside of her. Even though she had already had more sex in the past week then she had in the last four years, she found her orgasm was quickly approaching. She moaned Jasper's name as he curled his fingers inside of her, pressing against her. She screamed out as she exploded around his fingers and, much to his excitement, all over his face. He lapped at her like a cat does cream until her breathing calmed and she tried to push away from the table. She turned to him and without warning, suctioned her mouth to his, her hands tangling in his curls. He growled against her mouth as his tongue battled with hers. When she finally pulled away, she brought her fingers up to his lips and wiped away the residual sheen of her arousal that was still on his face. He snagged her hand and used his tongue to gather the moisture from her fingers, making her moan. With a final smirk and a sharp swat on her naked behind, he strolled into the living room and up the stairs. She stood for a moment and tried to catch her breath.

She had just turned around to see if the pasta was still salvageable when she heard the front door open again. This time when she walked into the living room, she knew who to expect. Edward looked flushed and wild as he stalked towards her. He dipped her backwards and kissed her fiercely, his tongue sweeping wildly in her mouth. He pulled her up against his chest and she could feel his rock hard erection against her belly.

"You look like sin and taste even better." He whispered against her temple and she gasped as she realized he might be able to taste the linger essence of her arousal from when she kissed Jasper. Little did she know that not only could he taste it, he had witnessed the entire thing. His raging erection was proof of that.

After a delicious dinner of Chicken Alfredo, Bella escorted Edward up to her bedroom where she had candles and music set up. She had worried about how it would make Jasper feel, knowing he would be able to hear everything they were doing, but after his little display in the kitchen, Bella was not going to pay him any mind. If he did not worry about stepping in on Edward's time, she would not worry about making him uncomfortable.

Bella pushed Edward down onto the bed and slowly slid out of the apron. She pulled his shoes and socks off before tackling his tie and the buttons of his shirt. He sat up so she could pull it off and she moved down to his pants. He groaned when his erection sprung free from his now tight boxer briefs and she stood before him. When she leaned over to take her shoes off, he stopped her, and she wondered if her dear Edward had a thing for fuck me heels. She crawled up his body and drank him in. His legs and arms were covered in a fine reddish-blond hair. The same hair gathered at the base of his very impressive shaft before moving in a line up his abdomen to his navel, where it stopped. His chest was free of hair and she ran her nails over the flesh, making him hiss. When her hands came down his belly and finally grabbed onto his shaft he arched into her hold and whispered her name. She stroked up and down, loving his mumbled responses and the way his hands fisted in the comforter. When she leaned forward and took his tip into her mouth, his hips raised off the bed in surprise, causing more of him to slip down her throat. He looked down at her, her sweet full lips stretched wide over his cock and growled. Her long eyelashes fluttered as she looked up at him before moving up and off of his shaft with a pop. She licked the tip, her eyes never leaving his as she treated him like an Edward flavored lollypop. Finally unable to take anymore teasing, he leaned down and grabbed her arms, bringing her up to rest against his chest. He wanted nothing more than to bury his face in her sweet pussy as he saw Jasper do earlier, but it felt tainted to him. So instead he reached for the condom he left on the bedside table as he latched his mouth onto her succulent nipple. She gasped as he nipped at her flesh and she grounded down onto him, trying to relieve some of the ache. He sheathed himself and then slid her backwards so that her wet flesh enveloped him. Never releasing her nipple, he raised her up so that his tip teased her entrance before slamming her down onto him until her body rested against his hips. Her head dropped backwards as he rocked her back and forth over him, her clit brushing against his abdomen with every motion. Without warning her body started to shudder and she collapsed onto his chest as she rode out her sudden orgasm. He flipped her over, never leaving her body as he hitched her legs up over his arms and pressed his hands into the mattress. Her feet, heels still on, were up near his shoulders as he leaned down and kissed her, his tongue doing to her mouth what his cock was doing to her pussy. She was never one to be able to have multiple orgasms during sex, but the way he was hitting some delicious spot inside of her made her body clench and her back arch. Edward leaned down and breathed into her ear.

"Come on Bella, give it to me. Let me know how much you like having my cock inside of you. Cum baby." And as if his words were a command, her body shook with her orgasm. Her nails bit into his shoulders as she cried out his name and shattered around him. The feeling of her tightening around him brought him to the edge and with her name on his lips, he spilled into her.

Jasper's cry blended with Edward's as he found his own release in his bed. He had never known their walls were so thin until he heard Edward's moans. His imagination took over as he listened to Bella's cries and the sound of her headboard hitting the wall. As he looked down at himself he wondered why, instead of imagining himself in Edward's place, he pictured Edward fucking the hell out of Bella.

Saturday was, as always, spent as a group. If Bella thought it would be uncomfortable for all of them to hang out while it was still technically Edward's week, she would have been wrong. While she did have to fend off Jasper's grabby hands, everything else felt normal between them. When they piled into a cab to head off to the movie theatre, it was slightly awkward when Jasper stared at Bella and Edward's clasped hands. He finally pulled his eyes away with a slight huff and stared out the window until they reached their destination. Bella, again, sat in the middle during the movie, and sighed when Edward captured her hand and pulled it into his lap. Her eyes slid to Jasper's face to see if he had seen, and his eyes were indeed glued to where Edward had their connected hands. Instead of the jealousy she had seen earlier, she was positive she could see desire flair in his clear blue eyes as he watched Edward slowly rub their hands up and down his now prominent erection. Bella should have been watching Edward while her hand rubbed him, but she was unable to tear her eyes away from the look on Jasper's face. His breathing was getting as harsh as Edward's and she looked down at his lap to see that his jeans were struggling to contain his now turgid cock. When Bella felt Edward's leg start to tremble under her hand, she pulled her eyes from Jasper and bent down into Edward's lap. She made quick work of his button fly and within a second had his pulsating cock in her mouth, swallowing down his cum. She heard Jasper groan quietly behind her, but Edward had pulled her face up to his for a scorching kiss so she could not tell what Jasper's reaction had been.

Bella looked over at Jasper while Edward shoved himself back in his jeans, but his face was expressionless as he stared up at the screen. Bella wanted to reach over and grab his hand, but she didn't. She did not know what to do and soon she had to excuse herself to the ladies room to try and stop her tears. When she came out of the bathroom, both the men she loved were standing in the lobby. Without a word Edward wrapped his arm around her shoulder while Jasper grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze before releasing it. They walked out of the theatre and into a cab. When they got home, she went straight to her bedroom and collapsed onto her bed, leaving a nervous Jasper and Edward sitting in the living room.

"Maybe this was not such a good idea." Bella whispered when Edward crawled into her bed later that evening. She never came down for dinner and both Edward and Jasper were worried.

"If you want to stop, we can stop. I hate to see you hurting baby." He answered back, knowing his words would not hold much weight since his week with her was ending tomorrow. It would be Jasper who would be missing out.

"No, I want to keep going, but I don't know what will change. I knew from the start how much each of you means to me. I have no idea how I will ever choose between you." Bella answered tearfully before curling into Edward's chest and falling asleep.

Edward woke Bella Sunday morning with slow kisses and quiet words. He wanted her to head off to Jasper knowing how much he loved her. When he slid into her, tears gathered in her eyes as she wondered if this would be the last time she made love to Edward. If she chose Jasper, it would be.

Bella felt slightly like the child of divorced parents when Edward handed her off to Jasper later that evening. Edward had wrapped his arms around Bella and was kissing her passionately outside of her bedroom as Jasper came up the stairs. He leaned against the wall as he watched his best friend and the love of his life show each other the depth of their feelings. As much as he was ready to have Bella all to himself, he felt bad knowing that now Edward would be the lonely one this week. When they finally parted Edward leaned down and whispered in her ear and Jasper watched as tears sprung to her eyes and she exhaled a shaky breath as she nodded. She walked towards Jasper and he released an unsteady breath himself as she wrapped herself around him. Instead of pulling her into her bedroom like he really wanted to, he guided her downstairs and onto the couch where he started one of their favorite movies and headed into the kitchen to make popcorn. When he came out he stood in the doorway and watched as Edward cautiously approached the couch. His movements were hesitant as he sat down, a foot of space between himself and Bella. Bella looked up as Edward sat and even from that distance, Jasper could see the uncertainty in her eyes. As much as he wanted Bella to himself for the week, he knew there was no way he could be the one to cause her this pain. He moved back to the couch, popcorn in hand and sat down on Bella's other side. He turned to her and took her face in his hands.

"I can't do this if it is going to hurt you Bella." He whispered as he used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"I'm fine Jasper. I wanted to do this. I want to spend time with you and see what happens. I just don't like seeing you guys hurt. This is the same way I felt at the movies yesterday. I would do anything to keep you guys from feeling any pain." She breathed as he pulled her into his chest. His eyes met Edward's over her head and he could see him fighting his instincts to comfort Bella as well. This was going to be one hard week.

Jasper was up bright and early Monday morning. After Bella's tearful confession the night before he tucked her into bed and spent the night tossing and turning in his own. He hated hurting Bella, but if she still wanted to go through with this week, he was not going to stop her. So now he was waiting in the kitchen, a fresh pot of coffee ready for her. He wanted to do things differently from Edward and thought up a few great ideas while he was waiting. Bella smiled brightly when she found him waiting for her in the kitchen. She leaned over the counter and kissed him, feeling free that she could finally do that. He nuzzled her neck as she made her coffee and she swatted his hand as he tried to get it up her skirt. When she started complaining that she would be late if he did not let her go, he walked her to the door and gave her a knee weakening kiss. Bella kept reliving that kiss all day and when she finally walked in the door that evening she was totally surprised to smell cookies baking. She set her briefcase down and kicked off her heels as she wandered into the kitchen. She laughed wildly as she was met with Jasper's bare behind, his front covered by nothing more than her apron. He spun around at her laughter and smiled widely at her.

"I figured turn about was fair play Ms. Swan." He drawled as he set the spatula down and ran towards her. She turned and tried to run away, but he caught her before she even made it to the door. He turned her in his arms and laid her down on table. Her legs spread wide to accommodate him as he pressed against her. She moaned breathlessly as she felt him hard and ready against her. He ran his hands over her silk covered breasts, leaning down to take one already erect nipple into his mouth as one hand snaked down to her bare thigh.

"You want me sweetheart? You wet and aching for me?" Jasper breathed into her ear as his hand traveled slowly up her thigh. She could feel his jolt of surprise when he came in contact with her bare flesh instead of her panties.

"Oh you bad girl, where are your panties? Did you take them off before you left work? Did you drive home bare and leaking thinking about how my cock will fill you up?" Jasper sighed as he parted her and slid a finger in deep. Her back arched off the table as she tried to get more of him inside of her. He suddenly pulled away and slid down to the floor, impaling her on his waiting cock as she settled on his lap. Her body contorted backwards as she adjusted to Jasper's much wider girth and her breath left her in pants as she tried desperately not to cum. Jasper let his head fall against her chest as he felt her squeeze him.

"Jasper, condom?" Bella panted as she realized he must have been bare inside of her. She trusted him to keep her safe but she had not been on any birth control for a while.

"Look at me sweetheart." He groaned as her body shifted against him as she righted herself. She looked deep into his wild blue eyes as he pushed her hair away from her face.

"I'm clean Bella…but I'm also sterile. I can't get you pregnant. I'll wrap it up if you want me to, but there is no chance of any babies in my future." He whispered and he watched as her face fell. Her eyes clouded as she wrapped herself around him. He realized that this was probably a discussion they should have had while he was not balls deep inside of her, but he was hesitant to bring it up for fear it would send her right into Edward's arms. He held her close, as she cried into his shoulder. It was killing him that he would not be able to give her children. He knew that she always wanted to be a mother, and the thought of her getting round and swollen with his child, feeling him or her kicking, it was slowly breaking him down. What could he offer her?

He started to pull her off of him, knowing it would best if they just ended it there, but she held tight to him, squeezing her inner muscles to reignite his erection. Her cries slowed to sniffles as she started to rock over him. She pulled back and took his face in her hands, a face she knew almost as well as her own. She could see the pain in his eyes, and she knew that if it was possible he would do anything to give her what she wanted. She could also see the determination and the acceptance. She realized that he would push her away, and towards Edward in order to give her what she had always wanted.

"I love you Jasper, nothing can change that." She breathed as she leaned forward and kissed him with all of the passion she could muster. He answered in kind and when he felt moisture against his cheeks, he was hard pressed to tell if they were his tears or hers.

Edward listened to Bella and Jasper make love on the kitchen floor as he sat in the living room. He had been able to hear Jasper's soul baring confession and Bella's response and while his body was reacting to the sounds of their love making, his heart was breaking. He never knew his best friend was unable to have children. They had always joked about their kids growing up together and Jasper coaching their soccer team. Now it seemed that not only would Jasper not have any children, neither would Edward, because the only woman he wanted to have children with was slowly coming down from an orgasm in another man's arms.

Jasper and Bella spent the rest of the evening eating homemade cookies while lounging in Bella's bed. Jasper explained how he discovered his sterility and Bella listened raptly, trying to think of something he might have forgotten that would give them a chance. She was still completely blank as to which man she would pick, but she could feel Jasper pulling away from her with the disclosure of his secret.

It took Bella a while to finally allow sleep to claim her Monday night. Jasper held her tight and was soon snoring quietly, his breath warm against the back of her neck. His hand was splayed low over her belly and her silent tears started as she thought about never feeling the tiny kicks and movements of their child as it grew inside her. When she finally did fall asleep it was to hazy dreams of pushing a stroller in the park with a copper-haired little girl sleeping inside.

Tuesday and Wednesday were amazing. Jasper and Bella ended up curled up in her bedroom for most of Tuesday night, talking about the places they wanted to travel to and how they would spend a million dollars if they had it. The night ended with Bella writhing under Jasper as he pounded into her for almost an hour, then exploding inside of her. Wednesday was spent on the soccer fields as Jasper tried, unsuccessfully, to teach Bella how to do a bicycle kick. She was adamant that she could do it, but after nearly giving herself a concussion Jasper, laughingly, demanded that she give it a rest. As the night got darker, Jasper pulled her into a clump of trees and pushed her up against a tree, using his fingers and then his cock to make her scream.

Thursday was hell for Bella at work. Her computer crashed, losing the cover for the new Iris Johanson novel she had been working on. She spilled her coffee all over her new shoes and the temp they brought in to cover the graphic arts secretary position managed to lose half of her messages, including one from Jasper that included their plans for the evening. So when Bella returned home, excited to finally spend some quiet time alone with Jasper, she instead found the house dark and empty with not even a note to explain where he was. Dejected, she took a hot shower and crawled into Jasper's bed, his scent lulling her into a deep but restless sleep.

Meanwhile Jasper was waiting across town at the soccer fields, their picnic dinner slowly getting cold as he sat looking for Bella. He tried her cell phone but it went straight to voicemail. Taking a chance he dialed the house phone and was about to hang up when Edward answered.

"Hey man, did you happen to see Bella?" Jasper asked after they had exchanged greetings.

"I didn't see her, but her briefcase and heels are sitting in the hallway. Let me run up and check her room." Edward replied. Jasper listened to doors opening and closing, resolving himself to the fact that Bella must have made other plans and gone out without him. His eyes closed as his heart clenched painfully in his chest, realizing she must not have been able to accept his sterility, which was his biggest worry this whole time. He barely heard Edward's next words with the blood pounding so loudly in his ears.

"She is asleep in your bed man." Edward said quietly, a tinge of regret in his voice.

"What?"

"Yeah, looks like she took a shower and crashed in your bed. Did you guys have plans?"

"I left a message for her at work letting her know where to meet me after she got out." Jasper said quietly, his heart once again beating a normal pattern after finding out she was safe and sound.

"They have a new secretary in her department. I would not be surprised if she never got the message."

"Well shit, she probably thinks I ditched her. Damn, this week has gone from bad to worse." Jasper said as he bent over and started packing up their picnic. He said his good byes to Edward and got home as fast as he could. After tossing their ruined dinner in the kitchen, he quietly made his way up to his bedroom. As he pushed the door open, the hall light fell on the woman sleeping fitfully in his bed. Her face was partially covered with his sheets and he could only see her tightly closed eyes and her messy hair. He kicked off his shoes and tossed his shirt and jeans on the chair in the corner. As he lay down on the bed, Bella turned to him, still sound asleep. His arm curled around her body and she rested her head on his bare chest. He finally relaxed as he let the soothing sounds of her breathing lull him to sleep.

The next morning Jasper was up long before Bella, and it took all of his restraint to keep from waking her up in a most undignified manner. Her bare legs had become tangled with his through the night and the shirt she had on had ridden up over her hips, making it clear that she had forgone panties. He finally felt her start moving and by then his morning wood had solidified to the point where he though he might be able to hammer a nail with it. As she rolled over onto her back he followed with her, latching onto her nipple through the thin cotton of her shirt and allowing his hands to slide up her thighs, eager to feel her. Her gasp of surprise was quickly followed by her twining her hands in his curls and writhing against him as his fingers delved deep into her wetness.

"Please Jasper." She moaned as his mouth moved from one nipple to the other.

"What sweetheart, tell me what you want." He demanded with a growl as her hand slid down his chest and pushed his boxers down his hips.

"I want to taste you." She breathed as she gripped him tightly, causing his body to jerk in reaction to both her words and actions. He sat back on the bed, leaning against the headboard as Bella sat up and pulled her shirt over her head. The faint morning light snuck past the shades, making her body glow. Jasper tried to grab her and pull her up to him, but she avoided his hands, giggling as she knelt between his spread legs. She took him in her hand, once again amazed at the differences between him and Edward. Jasper was obscenely thick while Edward was longer. Bella was hard pressed to decide which she liked better. Her lips stretched wide as she took him into her mouth, her hands gently cupping his balls. His hands spread over the top of the headboard as she took him deeper. He could see her rubbing her thighs together, desperate for some sort of friction. He tugged at her hip as he slid down the bed so he was laying flat. He had her straddle his head while she kept moving him in and out of her mouth. When he suddenly thrust his fingers into her and latched his mouth onto her clit she bit down on his shaft, making him push further into her mouth as he reacted to the pleasure/pain. She moaned around him as he continued to nip and suckle her sensitive skin. When he took his fingers, wet with her arousal, and started circling her pucker, she cried out around him and he slid deeper into her throat. He could feel her legs shaking as she got closer to her climax and took the opportunity to push his fingers gently inside of her. She screamed around him as she came hard, her juices dripping onto his chin as his own body relented to her ministrations and released stream after stream into her mouth. She collapsed onto him and they breathed heavily as their bodies relaxed. Bella sat up and looked at the clock with a groan as she pulled Jasper from the bed, streaking down the hall with him following close behind as she ran into her room so they could shower together.

Bella looked up at him while he was making sure her breasts were nice and clean. She was never one to be adventurous or vocal during sex, but what Jasper had done while she was giving him head had blown her mind. She wanted to hear more about that and his possible experience in that…area, because to her that had always been so taboo, but she had never cum so hard before in her life.

"Jasper?" She hummed as he moved his hands up to her shoulders and neck, massaging the soap into her skin.

"Yes sweetheart." He responded distractedly as he watched the bubbles trail down her smooth skin.

"That thing, with your finger…have you done that before?" She questioned shyly, thankful that they had neglected to turn on the bathroom light and the room was filled with shadows that were able to hide her blush.

"Um, I would like to plead the fifth on that one sweetheart." He laughed lightly as he turned and grabbed the shampoo so he could get started on his own hair. Bella grabbed the bottle from him and motioned him to lean over so she could lather the suds through his thick hair.

"Just tell me, I don't care. I know who you have dated in the past and if I had to guess I would think it would have been Maria. She just looked like she had a kinky side." Bella chuckled as she used her nails on his scalp, making him purr.

"Yes, ok it was Maria. She did like some crazy shit, that one. Did you not like it?" He asked quietly as she turned his body so he was under the spray.

"No, I did like it. I think I might like to try…more?" She said, her voice trailing off to a whisper at the end. Jasper's eyes flew wide at her revelation and he blinked then shut them quickly as the soapy water got in his eyes. He finished getting the shampoo out of his hair before he turned back around to face Bella.

"You talking about what I think you're talking about my feisty Bella? You want me to fuck your sweet little ass? How do you think that would feel sweetheart, my thick cock inside your tight ass?" He cooed into her ear and she collapsed against him, his arousal pressing into her belly. Never before had she found dirty talk to be erotic, but coming from Jasper the words made her ache.

"Yes Jasper, I do want that." She begged as he reached forward and shut off the water before reaching behind the curtain to grab a towel. He dried her from head to toe and then roughly ran it over himself. When they fell in a mess of limbs onto the bed, Bella groaned as she looked over at the clock. She really needed to get to work on time today and she only had enough time to get dressed and out the door before she was late. She pushed against his shoulder and he looked down at her, his face flushed and eyes wide.

"I have to go to work Jasper. As much as I would like to continue this, it will not be good if I am late today. I fucked up so many things yesterday, I really need a good day today." She said as he rolled off of her and sat up on the side of the bed, his breathing harsh.

"If I had my way you would not work again. I would keep you home barefoot and in the kitchen." He chuckled as he ran a hand through his still wet hair. Bella got up off of the bed and stood in front of her closet, trying to find something to wear.

"You gonna knock me up too?" She laughed, but instantly remembered their conversation from Monday night and whirled around. Jasper had his hair clenched tightly in his fists as he stared at his feet. She kneeled down in front of him and tried to pry his hands away so she could see his face.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I forgot. Forget I said anything, I was just thinking of that stupid saying." She whispered as he continued to avoid her eyes.

"Do you know how much it kills me to know I can't have that with you? When I was twenty and they told me about it, I did not give it much thought. I mean who is thinking of kids when they are twenty, ya know. Then, when we all moved in together and I saw the way you would look at the kids in the park and the way you always were taking care of me and Edward, it hit me that I finally found the woman of my dreams, and I would never be able to give her what she wants. I love you Bella, more than I had ever thought I could, but I just don't know if this is the right thing for you. I know making you choose between us is going to kill you, so I think I might just need to make it easier on you." He said as he finally brought his face up to hers. She could see the resolution and determination in his eyes, as well as tears.

"No Jasper, please. I told you it doesn't matter to me." She cried as he stood, leaving her clutching at his thighs, still on her knees.

"Does that mean you made your choice Bella? Is it me?" He asked as she looked up at him from the floor, tears streaming down her face. He hated seeing her so upset, but he needed her to see that there was no way she could make the choice now, without it tearing her apart. How could she have her happily ever after if she knew she had broken one of them?

"Fuck, this was the stupidest idea ever. What were we thinking? Look at you! Are you happy?" He yelled as he tugged roughly on her arms and brought her to her feet. The sound of her door banging open startled them both as they turned to see an irate Edward standing in the doorway. If he was bothered by their nudity, he didn't let it show. He turned his wild eyes towards Jasper.

"Why are you yelling at her? Just because you can't give her what she wants is no reason to take it out on her." Edward said gruffly. Bella pulled herself from Jasper's grasp and stalked towards Edward, smacking him on his bare chest.

"That is not what he is talking about. I can't believe you two, did you really think this would work? I love you both. There is no way I can live without you both in my lives and now in my bed as well. I need…I need you to both leave." She whispered as her tears started fresh. Both men rushed towards her, but she held up her hands, stilling them.

"Please, just go. I am going to go away for a few days and think. I'll call you when I can." She sobbed as she turned from them and started throwing things in a duffle bag. She put on whatever work clothes she touched first, threw her hair into a pony tail and grabbed her toiletry and makeup bags out of the bathroom. She all but ran down the stairs with a still naked Jasper and half naked Edward following behind. She stuffed her feet into her heels and tossed her briefcase over her shoulder as she turned to the men she loved.

"I can't…I love you both more than my own life. It will kill me to choose one over the other." She whispered as she turned and ran out the door, leaving two men crying as she left.

"Did you hear anything?" Jasper asked quietly as he came in from a run Saturday afternoon. Edward had been camped out on the couch for the past two days, his cell phone glued to his hand. As much as Jasper wanted to sit and wallow, he knew it would drive him crazy. He had been running like a madman and spending hours at the gym, with his own cell shoved down his pants and set to vibrate. They had not spoken more than ten words to each other since Bella left. Jasper felt betrayed that Edward tried to insinuate he had been yelling at Bella because he was sterile and Edward was upset that Bella had left without talking to him first. He had tried to stay out of the way during Jasper and Bella's week, although he did manage to catch them in the act several times, much to his delight. He still found it unnerving that he found watching Bella and Jasper making love to be so arousing. Just thinking about the way he had her splayed out on the kitchen table had him straining in his pants. Jasper stood staring at the front door, his thoughts nearly identical to Edward's. He could remember every moment of Edward and Bella's passionate fuck against the door. His blood heated as he thought about what would have happened if he had turned them around and pressed his own throbbing cock against her ass while Edward was in her pussy. He stifled a groan as he imagined how good that would feel for not only them, but Bella as well.

"Could you leave?" Edward asked quietly from his spot on the couch. Jasper spun around, covertly adjusting his cock in his pants before he spoke.

"Edward I love her more than life but if she picked you, I would do anything she wanted. If she wanted me to stay and watch her with you every day just so we could still see each other, as much as it would kill me, I would." He answered as he settled down next to Edward on the couch. They were both lost in their own world until they heard the ringing of the house phone. They jumped over each other in their quest to get to the phone first. Edward was the first to the handset and he breathlessly answered.

"Edward?" Bella asked cautiously as she listened to his harsh breathing. Edward's heart rate skyrocketed as he listened to the one voice he had wanted to hear for the past 48 hours.

"Bella!" He exclaimed and he and Jasper started fighting over the phone like children. Bella laughed quietly as she listened to their battle before shouting into the receiver.

"Put me on speaker." She suggested and the boys were quick to hit the speaker button and huddle around the device.

"Where are you sweetheart? Are you okay?" Jasper asked, his fingers griping the fabric of his running pants tightly.

"I'm… I'm fine. I'm actually at your parent's house." She chuckled and Edward and Jasper were struck speechless.

"You're…you're with Mom?" Jasper finally asked.

"I called out of work yesterday, much to my boss's dismay, and spent the day driving around. It was not until I pulled in the driveway that I realized where I ended up." She said quietly. They could both hear the discomfort in her voice and were upset to realize they had caused it. They both knew how hard it was for Bella growing up without a mother, and she relied heavily on Esme for all things 'girl.' She had been the one to explain how a tampon worked and went with her bra shopping. It was not a complete surprise that when the two people she should be able to trust above anyone else had made a mistake, that she would run to her 'mom.'

"How are things going?" Edward asked, thoughts of her sleeping in his childhood bedroom causing him to shift uncomfortably in his seat. When she stayed over they had always camped out in the living room. While Esme and Carlisle were supportive of the girl/boy friendship they all shared, they were still parents hosting co-ed sleepovers most weekends and wanted to make sure there was no funny business going on. Edward had never had a girl in his bedroom back home and the thought that Bella might be sleeping on his Transformer sheets was intriguing.

"Things are going well. Your mom and I are cooking up a storm. She has not once asked why I was visiting, but I think she knows it has something to do with you guys. Did either of you tell her about our…arrangement?" She asked, her voice dropping to a whisper. Both Edward and Jasper had confessed their feelings to Esme over the past few months. Edward had even gone as far as to ask for his grandmother's engagement ring while Jasper had inquired as to the location of his mother's jewelry.

Both men denied speaking to their mother, and Bella soon ended the call with a promise to be home Sunday night with a backseat full of food. The men looked at each other after Bella hung up. They both knew they had professed their feelings for Bella to their mother, and now they needed to do the same to each other.

"Edward, I have loved you like a brother since we met in kindergarten. Your family took me in when no one else would and made me feel like a part of you. Never once have you made me feel like an outsider. I know I am not the best choice for Bella. I can't provide the kind of future for her like you can. But I love that girl so much that just the thought of spending my life without her burns a hole in my chest. I owe you and your family everything, so if you want me to step down and leave before she gets here, I will." Jasper said as he twisted his fingers together, avoiding Edward's piercing green stare.

"I don't want to win her that way. She will be forever wondering about what she could have had with you. And you don't owe me or my family anything. We took you in because we loved you. I know your parents would have done the same thing if the situation was reversed. I just wish there was some way we could just keep this the same. I wish we had never brought this up." Edward sighed as he tugged on his hair.

"And what would have happened when Bella finally found someone. We have been lucky that she has been so busy the last few years and has not had the time or interest in dating. She would have eventually found someone who treated her well and left us with our broken hearts. I only wish there was some way we could go back to the way things were, but keep this new stuff the same. I don't think I can back to just being friends." Jasper said, thinking of the pervious week when all he wanted to do was hold Bella's hand as they walked down the street. No way could he live with her like this and not want to touch and kiss and hold her.

"Well then what do we do. There is no way either of us can just walk away without hurting her, which is the last thing I would ever want to do. But you're right…we can't go back to the way things were. It was killing me trying to stay away this week. And when I was here when you guys were together…well let's just say that it was hard as well." Edward sighed, thinking back to the way his pants tightened every time he heard or watched Bella and Jasper together. But how could he explain this to his best friends and not have them looking at him like he had three heads. What kind of normal man had that kind of reaction to watching the woman he loved in another man's arms? When Jasper started speaking again, his words had Edward's jaw on the floor.

"Maybe we could…share her?" Jasper whispered.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, trying to keep his voice neutral and not like they were discussing sharing the woman they both loved.

"Well, it obviously would not work doing it one week at a time. That was too hard to stay away from her that long. Maybe we could alternate days or something." Jasper suggested, feeling his palms sweat and his heart fly just thinking about a possible solution to their problem. He felt terrible suggesting that they treat her like a toy, but he was grasping at straws.

"Yeah, maybe that would work." Edward said with a small smile and they started talking about how they would approach Bella with their idea.

Bella left the Cullen house with a weeks worth of food and a clear head. Esme and Carlisle had been wonderful to her the entire weekend. They kept exchanging cryptic glances and knowing smiles when they did not think she was watching, which made Bella wonder if they did in fact know what was going on. It was not until Sunday morning that Esme finally approached Bella.

"How are my boys? I keep hoping that they will settle down one of these days and give me some grandchildren, but they are stubborn aren't they. They get their minds set on one thing and nothing will dissuade them." She chuckled, hoping to lure Bella into telling her about the real reason why she was running away from Edward and Jasper, because she was sure that was what she was doing.

"The boys are good, busy as usual. It has been a…rough couple of weeks. They both told me they love me." Bella said as she pushed around the French toast that was on her plate. Esme's fork clattered to her plate.

"Yes, well I could see that that might cause some problems. Have you made any decisions about what you are going to do about that?" Esme asked. She felt as nervous as a new bride on her wedding night as she waited to hear which of her boys would be broken hearted.

"I can't do it mom. I can't hurt one of them. I love them both, so much. Edward is so selfless and supportive while Jasper is more nurturing and intense. It is like together, they are the perfect man, but separate they both own half of my heart. I can't imagine that I would be happy with either of them knowing I would be missing the other." Bella cried as she looked up at Esme with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know what to tell you baby girl. I love those boys with my entire being. I would not be able to choose between them either. And I am sure leaving them both is not an option you can live with, is it?" Esme asked, to which Bella scoffed loudly as she wiped at her tears, causing Esme to laugh.

"Well my girl, as much as it pains me to say this about my own boys, but it looks like your only choice is to have them both." Esme suggested, her cheeks pink as she realized what she was saying.

So now Bella was on her way back to Seattle to try and persuade Edward and Jasper that they might be able to make it work, together.

Edward and Jasper jumped at the sound of Bella's car door slamming. They ran outside to help her bring in her bags and the towers of Tupperware that lined her back seat. The air was thick with their unsaid words and their hands stayed clenched at their side trying to fight the desire to touch. When everything was packed away in the fridge and freezer, they sat side by side on the couch. Bella twisted her hands nervously in her lap as she tried to figure out a way to start. She finally decided that actions spoke louder than words and she leaned over to straddle Jasper's lap, her hands tangling in his thick curls. She moved her lips against his slowly, the whole time her eyes were trained on Edward's reaction. While his face stayed neutral, his eyes flared hot with desire as he watched Bella move on Jasper's lap. Finally she closed her eyes and let herself absorb the power of Jasper's kiss. His hands moved cautiously around to her hips as he pulled her closer and thrust his tongue into her mouth. They kissed until they needed to come up for air. Bella sat back and smoothed the hair off of Jasper's face, stroking her fingertips down his cheek. She could see the love and passion in his eyes and knew that hers reflected the same back at him.

Bella pushed herself off of Jasper's lap and bent over to take a drink from her water bottle, aware that both sets of eyes were on her. She walked slowly over to where Edward slouched on the couch, aware that his pants were tighter than they were before. She lowered herself gently onto his thighs her hands resting on his shoulders. She moved her lips across his cheek so she could whisper to him, her tongue coming out to trail around the shell of his ear. The whole time she was keeping eye contact with Jasper.

"Does that make you hot, watching me kiss Jasper?" She breathed and the tensing of his body was answer enough. His hands grabbed roughly onto her thighs as she slid her hands up into his hair and licked along his neck. Jasper's hands fisted against his legs as he watched her tongue move on Edward's skin. His breathing was harsh as Bella finally pulled her eyes away latched her mouth onto Edward's waiting one. Her panties were wet as she realized she had complete control over both men, and they loved it.

"What are you doing Bella?" Edward hissed as she pulled away, her fingers latched tightly in his hair.

"I want you both." She moaned as she rocked against Edward's now rock solid cock. "I need you both."

"You have us, however you want us." Jasper said, as he moved over slightly so he could push the hair back from her face. The blinding smile on her face brought one to each man's face as well. Bella moved off of Edward's lap and sat back down in the middle, grabbing one of the boy's hands in hers and bringing them into her lap.

"Did it bother you to see me with the other?" She asked quietly, her hair shielding her face, hiding her flushed cheeks.

"I'm not sure if it means something is wrong with me, but no Bella, it didn't bother me. It actually turned me on." Edward said, his own cheeks showing a slight pink tinge.

"I… would have to say the same thing. I might have…caught you guys that first night…against the door. I was on the couch and it made me harder than I had been in years." Jasper said shyly, completely embarrassed to have just admitting to being a voyeur during their first coupling.

"Fuck, I thought I would cream in my pants when I found you down on your knees with Bella spread across the kitchen table that week. I could taste her cum when I kissed her. Oh...fuck that was good." Edward said eagerly, unconsciously moving his intertwined hand up Bella's thigh, closer to where she was hot and desperate. Jasper's hand untangled from hers and he turned slightly, running his hand up into her hair and angling her face towards Edward as he dragged his tongue down her exposed neck.

"What do you want Bella? Do you want us together? Cause sweetheart, I can assure you that you will never feel better than when both the men who love you more than anything are trying to make you cum." Jasper said against the skin of her throat, his other hand meandering its way towards her breast. As his fingers circled her nipple, Edward's hand, still clasped with hers, finally found its home at the apex of her thighs. Her back arched as she tried to get closer to both of their hands. Jasper chuckled darkly as he stood from the couch and watched Bella start to unravel under Edward's hand. He pulled his shirt off over his head and tapped his friend on the shoulder.

"I think we should take her upstairs and see how many times we can make her cum." He said as Edward stood from the couch and shrugged out of his own shirt. They turned their heated gaze to the flushed woman still sitting on the couch. Each man extended a hand and it only took Bella a second to grasp them both and follow them up the stairs. Without a word they entered Bella's room and pushed her down onto the bed. She watched, her eyes wide as Edward pushed his jeans down his thighs, while Jasper easily slid his track pants off. She gazed up at the two spectacular specimens in front of her and wondered what she had done to get so lucky. She writhed on the bed as they approached her, one on each side. They moved together, as if choreographed as they took off her shoes and socks and then slid her jeans off of her legs. Jasper moved up to the head of the bed and sat her up slightly so he could pull off her sweater, while Edward started slowly rubbing her feet and up her legs. As Jasper's hands cupped her lace covered breasts, Edward's fingers slid under the band of her panties and she found herself gasping for breath. She slid her hand down Jasper's back until she was able to tug on the waistband of his boxers, encouraging him to strip out of them. He hesitated only for a moment before giving in to her desire. Having all but grown up in the same household, Jasper and Edward had seen each other in the buff several times, but never were they aroused at the time. Edward could not help but glance up at his friend as his boxers slid off. His eyes widened at the girth of Jasper's cock, but he smirked slightly as he realized he had a good two inches on him.

While Jasper was disrobing, Bella slid her foot down Edward's side until she had hooked his boxer briefs with her toe. It only took a few tugs before those were on the floor as well. Bella pushed at Edward's chest with her foot so he would stand and she was able to see her men naked in front of her together for the first time. They stood awkwardly at the end of the bed while Bella slowly got to her knees. She faced them, her hair a riot of curls around her flushed face and her arousal leaking down her thighs. She reached out her hands and grasped each rock hard cock, stroking them as she knew they liked. Their eyes closed almost simultaneously and their breath released in a huff. They only lasted a few strokes before they pounced on her, her body pushed back to the bed with the force of their movements. She erupted into giggles as she bounced wildly on the bed, but she was soon too caught up in the motions of their hands to do anything but pant. Her bra and panties disappeared quickly as mouths and tongues attacked her most sensitive parts. Jasper had one nipple deep in his mouth while his fingers tortured the other. Edward had his tongue so far inside of her, she wondered why this was the first time he had gone down on her. She cried out as her first orgasm crested and she flooded Edward's face with her juices. Jasper moved off of her as Edward crawled up her body, latching onto her sweet mouth and letting her taste herself. As soon as Edward moved out of the way, Jasper pounced, his tongue thrusting deeply inside her mouth, trying to taste her as well.

Jasper moved off of the bed and Edward grabbed Bella by the waist, flipping her around so she was on her belly facing the foot of the bed. With a word, Edward moved up on the bed behind her as Jasper moved in front of her.

"Edward, you think you can fuck her so hard she screams around my cock?" Jasper hummed as he ran his hand down Bella's face, pushing her hair away. Her body shuddered at his words while she imagined how good it would feel. Edward gently pulled Bella's hips up off of the bed so she was on her knees as he ran his hand over her spine, down her ass and over her soaking wet pussy. She felt him lean away from her and towards the night stand.

"Stop." She whispered. They were instantly frozen as they waited for her to speak. She turned towards Edward with a small smirk.

"I got the shot. I didn't think it was fair I got to feel Jasper bare and not you. We're safe." She moaned as she pushed her ass back towards Edward before leaning forward and running her tongue around Jasper's leaking tip. Both men growled as they plunged into her tight, wet heat. Edward thrust deeply, bottoming out with every motion. Bella took Jasper deeper than she had before, breathing out of her nose so she could take all of him in. Her nose brushed against the curly hair at his base before she pulled off and did it again.

"Yeah, fuck her hard Edward. She has me down her damn throat, man. I'm not going to last much longer." Jasper hummed as his hands came up to wrap in Bella's hair. Edward's thrusts grew harder as one of his hands moved from her waist to press against her clit. Her entire body froze as the two men she loved made her body hum with pleasure. She squealed and screamed around Jasper's cock as she came, her body tightening painfully around Edward, drawing his orgasm out. With a sharp scrape of Bella's teeth against his shaft, Jasper came forcefully down her throat. They all collapsed in a heap on the bed trying to catch their breath.

"I think we need to buy a bigger bed." Bella laughed as Edward and Jasper wrapped her in their arms.

Over the next few months, the trio got used to their new arrangement. Not much changed as far as their day to day life. They still ate dinner together and spent their weekends doing activities as a group. They tried to schedule their intimacy time, shooting for at least one night a week where they were all together. But what usually ended up happening instead, was if two started something, the third was soon involved as well. It was not unusual to find Jasper and Bella writhing together on the bed while Edward sat in the chair and watched, stroking himself. Jasper took the dominate role of the three and was usually the one to direct their lovemaking. His dirty and commanding words drove both Edward and Bella higher than they thought possible and Jasper loved being the one in control.

They kept their relationship private for the most part. The all held hands when out at the movies and it was not surprising to see Bella kiss them both goodbye on the street. Their first holiday home at the Cullen's house was the turning point for the three. Esme had suspected that they had finally admitted that there was no way the trio would be able to separate and was excited to see the love and devotion on their faces when they came home for Thanksgiving. Bella sat between the men on the couch, occasionally leaning over to whisper in one ear or drop a kiss on the other's cheek. If Dr. Cullen was uncomfortable with the shared display he did not mention it. His only comment was that he was patiently waiting for grandchildren, to which Bella flushed scarlet.

A year after they had finally accepted that they would never be able to be separated, Bella came home from work to find candles lit on every surface. She walked, breathless, into the kitchen to find the table set and her favorite foods on display. Her hands were over her mouth as she watched Edward and Jasper, both dressed to the nines, drop down on one knee in front of her, their hands clasped together as they held up a ring box.

"We know we can't actually all get married, but we were tired of seeing your naked ring finger and having to fight off the competition when we go out." Jasper joked as Bella looked at him, her eyes bright.

"We took my grandmother's ring and Jasper's mother's ring and had them reset into something we think represents the three of us. The diamonds on the side represent the two of us, and the yellow diamond in the center is you, the light of our lives." Edward said, his voice rough with emotion as he watched Bella fall to her knees before them. Her hands were still pressed tightly against her mouth as the tears started to fall. She finally reached a hand towards the ring and gently caressed the velvet box.

"I love you both…so much." She said, and Jasper took the ring from the box and slid it on her left hand ring finger. It fit perfectly and looked as if it had always belonged on her finger. They collapsed onto the kitchen floor in a heap of limbs and tears.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do, because as much as we want this, we can always look into other ways." Edward whispered to Jasper while Bella was changing in the bathroom. It had been seven months since their unconventional proposal in the kitchen and their lives had only gotten better in that time. They had officially come out to Esme and Carlisle, and neither was surprised. They had spoken to a lawyer about the legal issues of all of them sharing a life, but the only thing they were able to do was make sure they each were listed as next of kin on all important documents. The men had Bella listed as their Medical power of Attorney, in case there was ever an emergency. Bella's ring brought up many questions, but she always managed to deflect them with grace.

Now, Jasper and Edward were sitting on Bella's California King sized bed waiting to start the next chapter of their lives. Bella had just celebrated her 28th birthday and the next day her biological clock started ticking. They had spoken about using a sperm donor so that neither man would be the biological father, but Jasper rejected that idea. It did not bother him, that much, that he would have no real blood ties to the child. He loved Bella and Edward with all of his heart, and would love any child they produced as if it were his own. Bella had been off of her birth control for six months, and now they were ready to try. She had charted her fertility and made sure that Edward and Jasper had 'saved up' their semen so they would be extra potent. They knew Jasper would not be able to father a child, but she wanted him to experience the practice the same as Edward would.

Bella was glowing when she walked, naked, out of the bathroom. Making love with her men was always an overwhelming experience, but now knowing that every time they connected they might be making a new life, it shook her to her core. Bella laid down on the bed, her hips propped up on pillows as the boys laughed at her.

"What? This is what the book said to do." She huffed as Edward knelt next to her. His hand caressed her belly as he moved between her spread thighs. She smiled up at him as he entered her, his eyes shinning.

"I love you." He whispered as he thrust inside of her, her breath catching, as it always did.

"I love you." She answered back, and she turned towards where Jasper sat at the edge of the bed, his back to the pair.

"Jasper?" She questioned as she started the climb towards her orgasm. She always loved when she was able to look into the other's eyes as she climaxed. Jasper's body was stiff as he turned towards her, his eyes cast down to the bed and his hair covering his face. Bella reached a hand towards him and he griped it tightly as her body arched upwards. Her muscled clamped down on Edward's shaft and he released inside of her. Edward bent down to gently kiss her soft, flat belly before collapsing next to her. Bella turned towards Jasper, hating that he was hiding his face from her.

"Jasper?" She asked again, and this time he was unable to keep his eyes from her. The heartbreak that was radiating back at her made her catch her breath. She tugged at him until he lay on top of her, her arms and legs cradling his body. Neither of them noticed Edward turn to his side, his own eyes full of regret that his best friend could not join them in their journey.

"Please Jasper, I need you." She whispered into his ear as she rocked against him. While he would not be able to actually add to the ritual, she wanted to know that he participated. She needed to feel that connection to both of them. Jasper complied and when they both came, it was with tears streaming down their cheeks.

"NO, you need to come home RIGHT NOW!" Bella yelled as Edward tried to explain that he had one more meeting to get through before he could get home.

"Please Edward, its time!" She yelled as her cell phone started to ring. She hung up on Edward and answered.

"Jasper, oh thank God! Its time and Edward is stuck at work. The plan is not working!" She all but screamed as she felt another flood of moisture rush from her. They had planned the delivery of their twins down to the minute, but it was three weeks early and nothing was going right. Bella called Edward first, as was the plan, but after getting no answer, she tried Jasper. His phone went straight to voice mail and by then Bella was starting to panic. She was supposed to get to the hospital as soon as possible due to all of the complications of a twin delivery. They had decided to leave the sex of their children a surprise, but the last name was a given. Both children would carry the Whitlock-Cullen name. Bella had even changed her name from Swan to Whitlock-Cullen when they first found out they were pregnant. This way, all of them would carry part of the same name.

Now Bella was pacing nervously in the living room of their massive new home that they had purchased soon after they found out she was carrying twins. Edward and Jasper still maintained separate bedrooms, although they could count on two hands the number of times they actually slept in said bedrooms. They were planning on keeping the twins in a room together, but wanted the option to separate them later, which is why their new sprawling home had five bedrooms. They also wanted a backyard for their children to play in. Bella had tried to keep her boys happy throughout the pregnancy, and she succeeded for the most part. Neither of the men realized how arousing it would be to watch Bella's svelte figure transform as the babies grew. They loved feeling the children move in her belly and kissed each new stretch mark, even as Bella cried about them. They had gotten a set of car seats and bases for each of their cars. Bella would be able to work from home for a while, and they all decided that Jasper would be the main care giver once Bella returned to work. Edward would pull a close second in command since his job was extremely flexible. Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle were over the moon about the new arrivals and promised lots of free babysitting once the trio allowed the twins out of their sight…which would probably be when they were five.

Edward had finally called Bella back, and was rushing home as quickly as humanly possible. Jasper had been in Tacoma and would be home as soon as he could. Bella grabbed her bag and the twins gear and watched nervously out the front window for Edward's car. To keep her sane while she waited, she called Carlisle and Esme to let them know they would be able to meet their new grandchildren soon. They promised to meet them at the hospital and as Bella hung up, Edward pulled in. She waddled down the steps and into his car before he had even gotten his seatbelt undone. The contractions had started soon after her water broke, and they had quickly increased in both frequency and intensity. Bella's hands were clenched so tightly in the leather of her seat, Edward worried she might puncture it. He tried to get her to do her breathing exercises, but she just glared at him as another wave of pain hit her. She tried franticly to get Jasper on the phone again, but it went to voicemail. She prayed that he would make it in time. She had read that first time births took forever, but her contractions were coming faster and faster now. By the time they were settled into her room and her doctor had his hands up her gown, she was 8 centimeters dilated. The room got very crowded as two teams came in for the twins as well as her own doctor and nurse. Bella tried hard not to panic, but Edward could see her start to crack. He looked down at his phone and noticed a text from Jasper. It was an hour old, but he did not think it would make a difference at this point. He looked down at the love of his life and prepared himself.

"Bella, Jasper is stuck behind a pileup on the 5. He doesn't think he is going to make it." He said quietly as her feet were placed in stirrups. She whipped her head around to him, her eyes fierce.

"No." She breathed as her body tightened with another contraction. Her hand was painfully tight against Edward's but he did not think now was the time to complain.

"Bella, we are going to have to do this without him." He said as he brushed the hair off of her sweaty face. Her eyes were filling with tears and her head turned back and forth of the pillow.

"No. Jasper!" She cried, startling everyone in the room. Tears were now streaming down her face and Edward buried his face into the bed beside her hip, knowing how much it was killing her not having Jasper here with them. They never thought things would move this fast. The doctor tried to get Bella's attention so she could start pushing, but her eyes were glued to the closed door, as if she could will him to walk through them. The nurses started counting down from ten, encouraging her to push. As much as her mind wanted to wait, her body was doing what it was meant to do, and soon their first child was crowning. When the pain ripped through her, she screamed out the one thing that was in her mind.

"Jasper!"

And as if through a miracle, the door flew open and a frantic Jasper came bursting into the room. He immediately went to Bella's other side and gripped her hand tightly, smiling widely at Edward as they listened to their first child's lusty cries as they came into the world.

"It's a girl." The doctor said, and Bella shooed Edward over to the bassinet to see their little girl. Bella looked over at Jasper, tears wet on her cheek and he bent down to kiss her, his own eyes damp.

"Sorry I'm late. I would not miss this for the world." He whispered as Bella prepared to deliver their second twin.

"You got one of each you lucky girl. This one is a boy." The doctor joked as he handed off their son to the waiting nurse. Bella made Jasper go over to stay with their son as much as he protested. Bella sat back and relaxed as she watched her two strong men fawning over the tiny bundles. They were pronounced healthy weighing in at a bit over six pounds each. When she was cleaned up and the room was put back together, Jasper and Edward came over to her bed. Their daughter, held protectively in Edward's arms, was the spitting image of Edward. Her tiny mouth was already formed in his trademark crooked grin and her hair was a wild cloud of rust around her head. Their son, cradled gently against Jasper's chest, could have been Jasper's doppelganger. His face was calm and peaceful, his wide eyes were bluer than the sky and his blond curls were rolled tightly against his head. Bella tried to remind herself that Edward's father was blond and blue eyed, as was her own mother, but in her heart she knew different.

"Charlotte Elizabeth! You stop sitting on your brother right now." Jasper shouted as he tried to cut the crusts off of the peanut butter and fluff sandwiches that was on the menu for lunch. He could still hear Peter's cries and knew he was going to have to get physical. He started growling as he left the kitchen and ran towards the living room. Hearing their Pops coming, they both started squealing and Charlotte jumped off of her brother and went to hide behind the couch. Peter pulled the blanket off of the couch and curled up in a ball, hoping he would be able to disappear.

"Charlie, where are you my sweet little girl?" Jasper cooed as he made his way around the couch, purposefully ignoring the giggling bundle under the blanket. He could hear her tinkling laughter as he got closer, and she squealed when he pounced on her, her ginger curls bouncing wildly, her green eyes wide as he threw her over the back of the couch and onto the cushions. By then Peter had come out of his blanket hideout and joined his sister on the couch. His own curls were cut short around his face and his bright blue eyes were shinning with laughter. Jasper sat between them and they cuddled willingly against him, lunch forgotten for the time being.

In the three years since the twin's birth, life had been amazing. While they all had their fair share of frustrations in the first year, having a third set of hands made things easier. Bella went back to work when the twins were six months old, even though it was the hardest thing she had ever done. Edward and Jasper tag teamed Charlie and Peter for the first year, but once they were older, it was easier for Jasper to handle them alone. They decided to have them call Edward 'Daddy' and Jasper 'Pops.' Even thought Peter's features made them question his paternity, the thought of a DNA test never crossed their minds. To him, they were both his children, genetics or not. Bella had gotten curious and Googled the possibility of twins having two different fathers and since they were fraternal and not identical, the possibility did exist.

Naming the twins was easier than they expected. Charlotte Elizabeth, Charlie, was for Jasper's mother and Bella's father. Peter Carlisle was for Jasper and Edward's fathers. While they got their fair share of curious looks when they went out together, they never regretted their decision to start a family. They anticipated having some difficult questions to answer once the kids got older, but with the family dynamics changing all over the country, they hoped that their children would look at their family as normal one day.

Jasper finally managed to get lunch into the kids and they were happily lounging in their beds watching a show as he crashed on the couch. He did not regret staying home with the kids, but some days really took it out of him. He heard the door open and turned around to see Edward coming in. His best friend plopped down next to him and they shared a manly, if not half hearted, fist bump.

"Kids napping?" Edward asked as he slipped his shoes off and propped his feet up on the upholstered coffee table.

"If you want to call it that. They should be in there for at least another hour before Charlie convinces Peter to come out and see if they can get up. He is a sucker, I tell you what." Jasper laughed.

"Well, he is your kid." Edward joked, earning him a pillow to the face.

"Mom and Dad are going to come over tonight to take care of the kids so we can take Bella away for our anniversary." Edward said after his laughter died down. Jasper suddenly felt like a kid in a candy store hearing that they would have a child free night. He jumped up off the couch and ran towards the phone.

"Do you think we can get reservations at that lodge she likes so much up north?" Jasper asked as he scrolled through his contacts.

"Way ahead of you brother. It is ours as long as we can get there by eleven." Edward said as he hauled himself off of the couch and headed upstairs to pack.

"We may make it if we can drag Bella away from the kids." Jasper laughed as he followed after Edward.

"You sure you know where everything is right Esme? Yes, I know this is not the first time you have watched the kids, but you know how neurotic I am. I made Jasper take that CPR class three times before we left him alone with them." Bella said into the phone as Jasper made his way through the Seattle traffic. They had managed to get Bella packed and out the door in record time, but that did not deter her from calling Esme and making sure everything was fine.

"Ok, we will. Love you all!" Bella said as she ended the call and threw her phone into her purse. She loved that her boys had managed to arrange this little get away, but it did not stop her from being a nervous wreck. She tried to sit back and relax while her boys talked sports in the front seat. She looked from one to the other, once again amazed that these two wonderful men wanted her. They had made an amazing family together and she hoped that there would be nothing in their future that could tear them apart. She had wanted to talk to them for a while about something, but she never found the right time. She was hoping that tonight could be that time.

They pulled into the Lake Crescent Lodge after picking up dinner at an Italian restaurant they passed along the way and Edward ran in to get their key. They drove around to their cottage and the boys carried their bags in. They shared a quiet and relaxing dinner at the table, the wine and conversation flowing easily. They were all excited and anxious for the evenings activities, since they had only a few opportunities to all be together since the twins were born. Jasper encouraged Bella into the tub while Edward placed candles around the room and Jasper set up his iHome on the nightstand. By the time Bella was freshly scrubbed and wrapped in a silky robe, the bedroom had been transformed into a romantic oasis. Jasper and Edward stood shirtless at the end of the bed, each with a hand extended to the Goddess that stood in front of them. Edward slowly untied the knot holding the robe closed while Jasper stood behind her and pulled the fabric from her body, her skin pebbling as the silk slid over her. The candle light flickered across her bare skin, drawing their hands to it like a moth to a flame. Soon Jasper was kneeling between her spread thighs while Edward supported her from behind, his fingers plucking at her nipples. After her first orgasm, they laid her down on the bed and shuck their pants, eager to bring her more pleasure. Bella pulled Jasper down for a searing kiss while Edward took his turn between her legs, using her moisture to prepare her rear entrance for what they had planned. Jasper, always the dirty talker, could not help but keep a running commentary as to what Edward was doing.

"Does that feel good Bella? Having Edward's tongue deep inside you while his fingers stretch your ass for his cock? You know how much I like being in there, but I do love fucking your pussy. It is always so much tighter when Edward is filling your ass. Is that what you want Bella?" He moaned as her fingers trailed down his stomach and wrapped around his throbbing cock. She gripped him tightly as she rode out another orgasm, this one brought about through Edward's tongue and fingers. She sat up on her knees and pushed Jasper down on his back, wasting no time as she straddled him and guided his hard cock to her pussy. She sank down on him, moaning loudly as he filled her for what felt like the first time in forever. She rocked on him a few times while she heard Edward getting the lube ready and moaned in anticipation. She felt his hands on her shoulder, encouraging her to lean forward so he could press his aching cock against her tight entrance. She kissed Jasper savagely as Edward slowly sank into her, all of them moaning at the new sensation. They had perfected the rhythm by now, Edward retreating while Jasper thrust forward. Bella nipped and sucked at Jasper's throat as her hands reached behind her to tangle in Edward's hair. She could feel her body spiraling out of control, her muscles tightening painfully as the most intense orgasm overwhelmed her. Her cries were swallowed by Jasper as his body reacted to hers and he thrust wildly. Edward was doing the same behind her, drawing out her orgasm as they both joined her.

They lay in a heap of limbs, panting, with mile-wide smiles. Bella leaned up on her elbows, looking over at her now sated loves and figured now was as good a time as ever.

"How about we have another baby? Maybe this time we will get one that looks like me."

**A/N: So? It would help me get through the last 6 weeks of my pregnancy if you left me a review. I can't wait to see what you think!**

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: The response to the first chapter of this story blew me away! It was supposed to be a way for me to release some pregnancy hormones and get rid of an idea that was bouncing around in my head. Now they are back for more with a bit of a future-take. This is smutty to the max with some more threesome loving with some DommeBella thrown in for fun. I have absofuckinglutly no experience in the BDSM world, but I figurered if you have read MOTU and The Submissive Trilogy, you are pretty well set.

My (newest) little girl was born March 31st and is a perfect angel. Seriously I am spoiled beyond belief. In her nearly three weeks of life I have heard her cry maybe 12 times. Amazing baby who is just now starting to stir to let me know she is hungry. I gotta go feed the kid, so while my boobs are occupied you can occupy yourself with Bella's!

*()*()*

"Charlie, Peter, Lily, please get down here now!" Bella yelled up the stairs and not seconds later her ears were greeted with the sounds of stomping feet. A mishmash of curls was all that was visible as two six year olds and a three year old ran down the stairs. They skidded to a halt in front of their favorite parent. Precocious Charlie, whose soft red curls flowed down to her waist, stood gazing up adoringly at her mother. Shy and quiet Peter, with his halo of blond ringlets, curled himself into Edward's side. The bouncing ball of energy that was Lily, her big brown eyes and mahogany tresses an exact replica of her mother's, threw herself into Jasper's arms. The entire Whitlock-Cullen clan turned towards the front door as the door bell sounded seconds before the most doting grandparents in the world entered. The kids all ran to Esme and Carlisle, all talking at once as they tried to make sure their weekend was packed full of what they wanted to do.

After the birth of their third and last child Lily, Carlisle and Esme had made it a point to take the kids for one weekend each month to give Bella, Edward and Jasper some much needed down time. The last four years of their lives had been more of a challenge than they had expected. Bella decided that she did not want to go back to work after Lily was born, which meant that they were all home more often. That increase in time spent together, as well as trying to raise two three year olds and a newborn, made for some epic fights. Edward and Jasper had nearly come to blows a few times over the precious TV remote and Bella had locked herself in her room so often that the boys hid a key in the hallway so they could always get back in and make it up to her.

It was Esme's suggestion that they take the kids that finally helped bring some peace back into the house. While they were spending more time together, it was not quality time. The three found that they needed designated time to just be what they started out as, a strong trio who loved each other enough to make anything possible. They decided that during their child-free weekend, one person would be in control and they did whatever that person wanted. In the past few years they had taken long weekend trips to LA, hiked and camped in the mountains and spent entire days lounging on the couch. This was Bella's weekend, and while she was nervous as hell, she was also sure that what she had planned would blow every other weekend out of the water.

With bags secure in the trunk and kisses all around, Carlisle finally drove down the long driveway and Bella, Edward and Jasper stood on the porch, hands clasped, and finally were able to relax. Bella turned to her men with a smirk.

"I put your clothes for the night on your beds. I want you to go get dressed and wait for me." She said, before strutting into the house and up the stairs to her own bedroom. Her hands shook as she looked over the alterations she had made to her room. She had her former co-worker Rosalie come over while the boys were out yesterday and install some new hardware into her ceiling. It was no surprise to Bella that Rosalie was an expert in that sort of thing, having seen her take down men twice her size with only a look. Rose was also able to give Bella a boost of confidence after looking over her plans and the implements she had acquired for the weekend. As she pulled on her outfit and zipped up her boots, she waited a few more minutes before heading down to get Jasper.

*()*()*

When Bella had said she had an outfit waiting for them, Jasper had never imagined this was what she had in mind. They had always joked over the years that Bella would like nothing more than to see him waltz around in his jock strap and nothing else. Now, staring down at his bed, his lip was pulled between his teeth as he looked at the unassuming piece of fabric. She wanted him to wear this…and only this? Although the three of them had been naked together for years now, the thought of standing in front of Edward wearing nothing but his jock made him nervous. But Bella had done everything he had asked for during his weekends, and he would do the same for her even if it killed him.

He tossed his clothes on the chair in the corner and pulled the meager fabric up his legs, making sure to get his balls into the small pouch. Instead of a normal jock, this one had crisscrossing straps that ran across his ass. He noticed that the pouch was some kind of mesh and he could see through it. He groaned quietly as he settled himself down on the bed to wait for Bella. He wondered if this was what she felt like when he and Edward laid out skimpy lingerie on her bed.

He jumped when he heard the door open and his head shot up to see a wet dream walk into the room. Her hair was piled on top of her head with long pieces falling onto her shoulders. She had on a tight black leather corset that laced up the front. The only thing covering her bottom half was a pair of tiny black panties and knee high leather boots. In her hand she held a black leather riding crop, which she was gently smacking against her calf. She cleared her throat after she was sure he was done with his perusal and his eyes flew to her face. She smiled widely and gestured with her fingers for him to stand. He slowly rose to his feet and watched her pupils dilate as she drank him in. His body was still just as hard and tight as it had been when they first met. The pouch of the jock was already started to fill as his cock hardened and she wanted to see the mesh get more transparent as he started to leak for her. She strolled over to him, avoiding his wandering hands and stood behind him. She pulled a black eye mask from her panties and placed it over his eyes, loving the involuntary moan he let out when he smelled the proof of where she had been hiding the fabric. When she was certain he was blind, she guided him into the hall and to her bedroom, where she sat him down on her bed to wait.

*()*()*

Edward was waiting patiently on his bed after changing into the worn pair of jeans he found waiting for him. He knew how much Bella liked him in just those, but was hesitant when he got into them. Did she want him to keep his boxer briefs on with them? In the end he left them on, but was second guessing his decision when he heard the door open. His heart leapt into his throat as he looked over the goddess wrapped in leather that stood in front of him. He could feel his cock trying to push its way through the button fly of his jeans as she walked over to him on her sky high heels. She grasped his hand and pulled him up as she walked slowly around him. When she had made a complete circle she grabbed roughly at the waistband of his jeans and the worn button fly flew open, exposing his gray boxer briefs. She made a disgruntled sound as she backed away from him. He stared down at her, hating the disappointment he saw on her face.

"Did I leave those out on the bed for you or did I just leave the jeans?" She asked quietly, as she pulled a black eye mask from inside the front of her panties.

"Just the jeans." He said, his anger at disappointing her making his voice just a harsh whisper.

"I think you should be quick to make it up to me, don't you think? Jasper is already waiting to get started since he can follow directions." She said fiercely and he was swift to drop his jeans and underwear to the floor and put just the jeans back on. She stepped towards him again and his breath left in a rush as she grabbed hold of his semi-hard cock and squeezed.

"Much better." She cooed in his ear as she released him and walked around to place the mask over his eyes. She led him by the hand out of the room and down the hall. He sat back on the bed when she pushed against his chest. He could hear the harsh breathing and warmth of Jasper's body next to him, but was too keyed up to concentrate on his best friend at the moment. He was too excited about what Bella had planned for them.

*()*()*

Bella was quite literally shaking in her boots. Now that she had her boys in front of her, all of her plans flew out of her brain. She took her time to look them over, knowing they could not see her. She loved what she had picked out for them to wear. From the first time she had unknowingly walked in on Jasper changing after a game, she could not get the image of him in nothing but his jock strap out of her mind. She had found one online that she knew would cup him perfectly while the cross over his ass made it even naughtier. Edward's outfit was easy. She could think of nothing sexier on him than the worn button fly jeans he had since college. She had her boys at her mercy now, and from the look of it, they were enjoying it. She walked over to where she had laid her riding crop and picked it up, slapping it harshly against the leather of her boots. Both heads snapped up at the sound and she could see the slight tremor run through each of them. She moved towards Jasper first, since he had followed her instructions perfectly earlier. She ran the leather tongue of the crop over his nipples, his gasp and the tightening of his shoulders showing how much he enjoyed it. Edward's head turned in their direction and she could see his lips part slightly as he released a quiet moan.

Bella grasped Jasper's hand and pulled him to his feet, moving towards where she had the next surprise set up. A set of eye hooks were securely fastened into the ceiling, waiting for their captors. She took Jasper's hands in front of him and quickly captured them into a set of handcuffs. His breathing was harsher as he felt the cold metal of the cuffs against his skin. She then wrapped a length of silk fabric through the chains of the cuffs and pulled him under one of the hooks. She stepped up onto the step stool she had waiting, using Jasper's shoulder to make sure she did not fall. She pulled his arms up over his head and slid the fabric through the circle of the hook, using a knot Rosalie had taught her to make sure he was secure. His feet were still firmly on the ground but he was completely at her mercy. She walked around him, her confidence returning as she imagined all of the things she could do to him.

Jasper had never been tied up before, and right about now he was wondering why not. The feel of the cuffs against his skin was electric. And now, with his body completely in her hands, he felt his cock stretching the mesh fabric of the jock to the extreme. He was hyper sensitive to her movements and held his breath when he felt her hand brush down his side.

"I love the way you look all trussed up for me." She whispered in his ear as she ran her nails down his chest. He groaned when her fingers ran under the band of the jock strap and over his rock hard cock. Her hand disappeared as quickly as it had come, leaving him panting. Bella walked over to where Edward was sitting. His foot had been tapping a rhythm on the soft carpet, betraying his nerves. If she was nervous about anyone's reaction to her plans, it would be Edward's. He was the least adventurous of the three sexually and in the past had been known to balk at some of the suggestions made in the bedroom. Although from the look of the tent in his jeans, he was not that nervous. Bella put her hands on his thighs as she leaned over to speak into his ear.

"Jasper looks so good all stretched out in my contraption. Do you want me to string you up and have my way with you as well?" She purred and he vigorously nodded his head. She cuffed him and used the same kind of fabric to string him up to the other hook in the ceiling. Standing back she wished she had a camera to capture the moment. Both men were harder than they had been in years, if not ever. They stood, unable to move, as they waited for Bella to do with them as she wished.

"Ok boys, the night is mine to do with as I wish. If you for any reason want me to stop, all you have to do is say so. Otherwise I will be using you for my pleasure." She said as she walked over to her dresser and picked up the rabbit fur flogger. She struck it against her hand a few times to make sure that it would not hurt when she used it on the boys. Jasper tensed as he sensed her move behind him. Her nails scraped across his shoulder blades before he felt the soft tails of the flogger running down his hamstrings. Just as she felt him relaxing into the softness, Bella pulled her arm back and the ten tails of the flogger met the tight flesh of his back, making him jump. He was shocked when he heard the wanton moan seconds after the hit, even more astounded to find that it had come from him. Bella brought her arm back again and again, watching Jasper rock into each impact made her arousal leak down her thighs.

Bella's eyes wandered over to where Edward stood, his body trembling as he listened to Jasper's pleasure. He could not see what was happening but he could hear an object hitting flesh and his best friend's obvious enjoyment. He wished he had not disappointed Bella so he would be able to experience the same pleasure. The room went silent as Bella dropped the flogger onto the dresser and slowly walked around Jasper's shaking body. She realized she had gotten what she wished for as she grazed her fingers over the mesh of his jock strap. His leaking cock had made the fabric nearly transparent and she could not help herself as she reached up and pulled the blindfold off of him. He blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the room. He saw Edward bare-chested and bound next to him, but his eyes quickly returned to the sight in front of him.

Bella sunk down to her knees and looked up through her lashes at Jasper. Her tongue slowly slid from between her lips and lapped at the fabric that covered him. His entire body jerked and it took all of his years of practice not to come on the spot. Bella was not helping things as she used her plump lips to suck and pull at the material, desperate to capture all of the pre-cum that had saturated the jock strap. Jasper's head fell back and his eyes tightened as he felt her fingernails run down his abdomen and grab hold of the waistband. His head snapped up as she ripped the meager covering down his thighs. He raised one foot and then the other and was suddenly bare in the center of the room with his arms bound above him. He watched as Bella strolled over to the dresser and picked up something, but hid it behind her back. She walked back towards him, her eyes flashing wild. When she disappeared behind his back he tried to swivel to keep her in sight, but his arms were tied too tightly to allow any movement. He was just about to open his mouth and speak when he felt the first strike across his ass. His body surged forward with a gasp as he instinctively tried to escape the discomfort. He heard Bella giggle from behind him as he felt her cool hands move over his now warm flesh.

"Jasper seems to like my paddle Edward." Bella said teasingly as she pulled her arm back for another hit. She moved to the side so she could see Jasper's face as she placed yet another swat on his now reddened behind. She lost her breath as she saw the dark desire in his eyes. There was a blatant wet spot on the floor from his leaking cock and his breath was coming in shallow pants. She bent over and swiped her finger through the moisture on the floor, bringing it to her mouth. She hummed her pleasure as she moved closer to Jasper.

"Do you want to see if Edward likes my paddle?" She whispered as she licked and nipped at Jasper's lips. He moaned his approval and Bella rewarded him with a firm stroke down his rock hard cock. He squinted his eyes tightly in an effort not to come and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt Bella release him and move towards Edward.

By now Edward had his own wardrobe malfunctions, his dripping tip having left an obvious mark on the warn denim. He was sure he would have imprints on his shaft from where it was pressed painfully hard against the button fly of his jeans. Just listening to Jasper's obvious excitement over what Bella was doing made it hard for him not to just let go and explode in his pants, but he knew Bella would not like that. He could feel her warmth as she got closer to him and he found he was unable to breathe normally the closer she got. Her delicate hands fisted around the waistband of his jeans and with a sharp tug, the buttons gave and the fabric fell, pooling around his ankles. Bella ran her nails down his thighs as she bent to pull his feet free from the material, causing Edward to hiss and curse above her. He was still blindfolded and the loss of his sight made everything else more intense.

With Edward now just as bare as Jasper, Bella took her time looking them over. She wanted to leave them bound as long as possible, but her body was strung tight and if she did not get a release soon, she was sure she would go insane. She picked up the paddle from where she set it on the bed and moved around to Edward's back. The paddle Rose had suggested was a reversible fleece lined leather paddle. Rose explained that if you used the leather side, as she had on Jasper, that there was a bit of pain, but mostly pleasure. If she used the fleece side, it was just about the sensation, there was no pain involved. Bella knew from their previous forays into the bondage aisle of the local sex shop, that Jasper was more into pain, while Edward just went along for the ride. Now, faced with a decision, she wondered if her delicate man could take the pain. She pulled her arm back and watched as the fleece side of the paddle landed firmly on his left ass cheek. His body surged forward and his breath escaped in a stutter. It was not enough for Bella, she wanted to really hear him. Her decision made, she flipped the paddle in her hand and tapped him gently with the leather side, knowing all the while that Jasper was watching their every move.

"Jasper can take my paddle Edward. Can you?" She whispered in his ear as she snuck her hand around his body and fisted his cock firmly.

"I promise I will make you come so hard you black out if you show me you can take my paddle." She breathed as she released him and stepped back to deliver the next blow. The sound of the leather against his firm flesh made everyone in the room moan with wanton delight, but none was louder than Edward. The pain was sharp and intense, but knowing how much pleasure Bella was getting from keeping them at her mercy made him sick with desire.

"Oh God, yes Bella." He groaned as she let another hit fly against his other cheek. He bit his tongue as he tried not to come. His eyes were suddenly free and he looked around wildly for Bella, only to find her kneeling at his feet. He watched as her warm, wet mouth took possession of his cock, while her hands tugged roughly on his balls. He tried to hold it back, but it only took one time for his tip to hit the back of her throat and he was spurting his cum into her mouth. He heard nothing but white noise in his ears, and true to her promise, his vision waivered as he felt the last of his release being swallowed by the woman at his feet. Bella wiped her lips with one finger as she looked up at him.

"Good boy." She breathed as she used his body as leverage to pull herself to her feet. She walked behind him to get the step stool and released him from the ties and handcuffs, making sure to rub his arms until the feeling returned. She made him sit on the edge of the bed as she walked towards the still painfully aroused Jasper.

"If I let you down, I want you to promise me that you will make me come harder than I ever have before." She said as she ran her nails down his chest. He nodded franticly and she moved around to release him. He sat down on the bed next to Edward and they watched as she slowly released the hook and eye closures of her corset and the material fell to the ground, leaving her in just her black panties and those fuck-hot boots. She walked to the head of the bed and sat down gently, pushing herself until she was in the middle of their king sized mattress. As she laid her head down on the pillows, she curled her finger towards Jasper. He stood up and stalked towards her. Edward leaned back on the bed, his elbow bent with his head cradled in his palm as he watched Jasper crouch over Bella. He loved watching his best friend bring the love of his life pleasure. He found his hand reaching toward his now hardening cock of it own accord.

Jasper wasted no time as he jumped on the bed and straddled Bella's thighs, pulling her panties down over the boots and off. He could smell and, more erotically, see the proof of how her little game had affected her. She was nearly panting as he lowered his head to take one of her rock hard nipples into his mouth as his fingers deftly plucked and pulled at the other. He used his knee to urge her thighs further apart as he ground his leg into her wetness. Her back arched and she moaned loudly as her clit rubbed against the hard muscles of his thigh. Wanting to taste her he moved down the bed, his teeth dragging along her ribs as he went. Seeing her spread and dripping in front of him, he dropped his head down to her slit and lapped at her, thrusting two fingers as far as they would go inside of her. She cried out his name as light exploded behind her closed eyes and her hands fisted into his curls. Bella could feel the weight of him as he moved on top of her, his lips latching onto her as he thrust his tongue into her mouth, letting her taste her own cum.

"Was that good enough for you baby?" He purred as he rubbed his cock along her wet slit. Jasper looked over at Edward and saw that he was rock hard again and was fisting his cock furiously. He nodded his head towards their bedside table and Edward was quick to comply. Jasper leaned over and grabbed the bottle from Edward's hand as he whispered in Bella's ear.

"I wanna fuck your ass baby. You think you can take me?" He said and he felt her body tremble beneath him. It had always been Edward that got her ass when they doubled her, but he wanted to feel her warm tightness against him. He would never do it without her permission though. He ran his nose up the side of her face before tugging her earlobe with his teeth. She whimpered and nodded her head franticly as she felt another set of hands slide up her calf, slowly lowering the zipper of her boot before doing the same to the other one. She felt bad for a moment when she realized that her boys were teaming up to make her feel good when she had wanted to make the weekend all about them, but judging by the looks on both of their faces, they were enjoying themselves just fine.

Edward slid his hands up Bella's legs, pausing every so often to place open-mouthed kisses along her smooth skin. Jasper had moved off of her, allowing Edward to climb on top, his cock eager to find its home in her warm pussy. He cradled her face in his hands, watching her as he thrust forward, her mouth open on a silent cry of pleasure as she felt him bury himself inside of her. Bella wrapped her arms and legs around Edward's body as he moved above her, his earlier release allowing him to be patient now. He looked over to the side and watched as Jasper coated himself with the lube, getting himself ready for what was to come. Edward rolled fluidly, never leaving Bella's body, and ended up flat on his back with Bella above him. This was a new experience for all of them, since Edward had always been the one on top when they doubled Bella. He was excited.

Bella moaned as Jasper's well-lubed fingers started to prepare her for his thick cock. Edward was usually the one to do this, since his longer, but thinner shaft was much more suited for anal play. Jasper found himself getting harder by the second as he watched Edward's shaft disappear inside of Bella again and again while he had three fingers deep in her ass. He could feel her body shaking as she got closer to her peak and he was damn sure he would be balls deep inside of her when that happened. Making sure they were both slippery with lube, Jasper held her hips still as he pressed against her. Edward was motionless beneath them both as he waiting for Jasper to move. He slid in an inch at a time, letting Bella get comfortable before he tried for more. Edward had never felt such an intense sensation as he felt the thick ridge of Jasper's cock pushing against him through the delicate membrane that separated Bella's two passages.

Finally, buried to the hilt, Jasper looked over Bella's shoulder and met Edward's eyes as they silently synchronized the dance they had perfected over the last ten years. Jasper pulled out while Edward thrust forward, making sure his pelvic bone hit Bella's clit hard enough that it would eventually send her over the edge. They were all covered in sweat by the time Bella finally started chanting their names, a sure sign her orgasm was around the corner. She tangled one hand in Edward's messy hair while reaching behind her to grab Jasper neck as her body shuttered and her muscles clamped down on both of their cocks. Jasper could barely move, her body was so tight around him and he finally gave into his body's desire for release, shouting Bella's name as he damn near blacked out. Edward watched as the two people he loved most in the world rocked with pleasure above him before he allowed himself to do the same.

They lay in a tangled heap on the bed as their breathing came back to normal. Bella moaned as her boys slid from her body, leaving her feeling achingly empty. They all headed to the shower, one of their favorite things to do after a night of pleasure, and then snuggled down in the bed. Bella looked from one handsome face to the other, again wondering what she had done to get not only two men who loved her, but three amazing children as well. She put her head on Jasper's chest while she tugged Edward in to spoon behind her. Before she gave in to her body's desire for sleep she whispered quietly.

"So was that better than a weekend in LA or what?"

A/N:

So? Was that better than a weekend in LA or what? I would love to hear what you thought of that!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Choices – Outtake**

**Banner made by: EmilyMarie15**

**Penname: kitkat681**

**Rating : Mature**

**Summary: After discovering their love for Bella years ago, Edward and Jasper finally explore their own attraction while the three of them are snowed in one weekend. **

**Content: Slash/Poly/Overall nastiness**

**Okay…I donated this to the Help MAL and Leo get their HEA fundraiser. Enjoy this nasty little taste.**

**HUGE thanks to Melanie and theonlykyla who walked me through this one…**

**Banner is in my Facebook group, thanks so much EmilyMaire…**

"Oh yeah baby…just like that. Oh so good." Jasper groaned as Bella bobbed her head over his cock. It was another one of their weekends alone and they were holed up in a cabin in Walla Walla, Washington. They had been surprised by a snow storm and had to extend their stay for two more nights, but no one was complaining. Edward was currently sitting in a chair in the master bedroom, his cock in his hand while Bella knelt over Jasper as he lay flat on his back on the bed. Clothes had been discarded as soon as they came through the door and aside from throwing some on to go out and grab more firewood; they had been naked all weekend.

"You're gonna make me cum if you keep that up sweetheart." Jasper rasped as he tangled his hands in her wild hair and pulled her off. She smiled up at him as he used his thumb to wipe the spit and pre-cum from her lips. Edward watched as Jasper rearranged Bella so that her back was to him, her legs spread wide, straddling his thighs. He took a second to get her situated before lowering her onto his cock, her ass accepting him easily after so many years of them playing together. As Jasper thrust into her, he motioned with his hand for Edward to join them. He could not help but move towards them, his cock leaking at the thought of being inside Bella. Putting one leg over Bella's hip and settling the other between Jasper's legs, he guided himself into Bella's sweet, hot pussy. It was so much tighter with Jasper's cock pressing against him from the inside and he knew he would not last long.

"Oh God…yes, yes, yes!" Bella cried out as Edward reached down and pressed his thumb against her aching clit. Her head rolled back and Jasper's eyes met Edward's. Neither one could look away as they rode through Bella's orgasm and only then did they allow themselves to cum. Edward closed his eyes and when lips pressed against his own he devoured them. His hands came up and threaded through soft waves and he angled his face to better kiss the lips. Tongues battled and teeth nipped but it was not until a soft gasp caught Edward's attention that he realized he was not kissing Bella. He slowly opened his eyes to see Jasper's heavy-lidded gaze right in front of him, his hands buried deep in Jasper's curls. Edward jumped from the bed, his hands shaking as he ran into the bathroom and closed the door. He slumped down on floor, his back against the wall and put his head in his hands. What the fuck just happened?

*()*()*

"Jasper?" Bella whispered as he pushed her off of him and started towards the bathroom door. Bella was confused but she could not deny she was also incredibly turned on. When Jasper had first leaned over her shoulder and pressed his lips to Edward's she had been shocked. But then as Edward's hands came up to wrap around Jasper's head, moving his face to better kiss him, she found herself unable to look away. In their 10 years together she had always wondered if their feelings went beyond friendship but neither one had ever acted on it. Now, she was sure that Jasper, at least, wanted more from Edward, but what did that mean for her?

"Bella, I'm sorry. I don't…I've never…I'm…" Jasper pleaded hoarsely, unable to take his eyes off the closed bathroom door. Bella hopped off the bed and walked over to Jasper, putting her hand on his chest and feeling his heart racing beneath her palm.

"Stop." She whispered and he looked down at her, blinking the tears from his eyes. He was afraid. He had been keeping these feelings inside of himself for so long, and now that they were out he was petrified. He could not give either of them up, they were like a drug to him and he needed them and their children to survive. But if he had to go back to pretending he was not helplessly in love and attracted to Edward, he thought he might go crazy.

"Bella-" He started but she put her hand over his mouth to quiet him. She smiled up at him, her eyes wet and soft.

"You love him." She breathed and he nodded, his eyes wary.

"You love me?" She questioned and he could see the fear in her eyes. He reached up and pulled her hand away from his lips, pressing it back against his heart.

"You know I do…with everything I am. My love for him only complements my love for you." He answered and she could see the honesty in his gaze.

"Well then I think we need to talk to him, don't you?" She whispered and saw a hint of a smile curling his lips.

*()*()*

"Edward…can I come in?" Bella called as she knocked lightly against the bathroom door. A quiet grunt was all the reply she got and she cracked the door and went in, closing it behind her. Edward was sitting on the edge of the tub, his hands buried in his hair. Bella walked over to him, sitting on the edge beside him and placed her hand on his back. He lunged for her, falling to his knees on the hard tile floor and wrapping his arms around her body, burying his face in her bare belly. Bella slid her fingers into his hair and held him, feeling moisture on her skin from his tears.

"I'm sorry." He rasped and Bella fought the urge to yank him up by the hair and yell at him. Of course he was worried about her reaction. To him it probably felt like he was cheating on her.

"Edward…look at me." She pleaded and she brushed the hair away from his face as he looked up at her. His eyes were bloodshot and damp and she could not help but lean forward and press her lips to his, know that he no doubt needed the reassurance.

"Edward, I love you. I love Jasper. And if you and Jasper want to explore what you are feeling-" Bella said but Edward pushed away from her and stomped across the small bathroom.

"Stop it Bella…just stop. I can't…I don't…" Edward cried out as he paced.

"Edward…this is something I always expected, to be honest with you. I know you love Jasper, just as I know he loves you. This is fine Edward, but I really think you need to come out and talk to us." Bella soothed as she stood and put her hands on his shoulders, halting his motions. He looked so confused and sad that it almost made Bella wish they had never come to the cabin.

"Okay…let's talk." Edward sighed as he turned around and opened the door.

*()*()*

Jasper was sitting on the edge of the bed when the bathroom door opened and Bella came out, Edward hot on her heels. Both men had their eyes trained on the floor. Bella stood between them, her hands on her hips.

"So…" She said, her confidence plummeting as she stood before them.

"Edward…I don't…I don't know what I should say here. Do I regret it? Nope…I don't. Kissing you was like every one of my fantasies coming to life. I have watched you with Bella, kissing her, stroking her for so long and all I wanted was a piece of that. I wanted your hands on me…to feel your lips against mine. I'm sorry I did not talk to you first, but it was just too hard to resist you."

Edward finally raised his eyes to Jasper's and he found so much in those blue eyes that he lost his breath.

"I think that maybe we need to use these extra days here to explore what is going on with you two, and what it means for all of us." Bella said quietly, suddenly nervous that everything she ever knew was changing.

Edward walked across the room and took Bella in her arms, his eyes never leaving Jasper as he comforted her. Jasper stood up and joined them, one hand on Bella's shoulder and one on Edward's.

"Everything is going to be okay." Jasper said quietly.

*()*()*

The cabin had a massive hot tub outside on the porch and Edward threw some clothes on to go out and clear a path through the snow, and to clear his head. His thoughts were spinning but he knew that Bella was right. They needed to have things figured out before they went back home to the kids.

Snow cleared; he walked back into the cabin and called for Bella and Jasper. They came out from the bedroom dressed in robes and boots and handed Edward a robe. They were silent as they walked out onto the newly cleared porch and hopped quickly into the tub. Bella started talking once they were settled in the hot water.

"So…is this something that you want to explore tonight with us together or by yourselves?"

Edward looked down at his hands under the bubbly water, not wanting to be the first to speak. Did he want to try some things with Jasper? He would be lying if he said no, but what would happen next?

"I think that maybe we should start slowly." Jasper said as he stood up and moved so he was sitting next to Edward. Bella watched as Jasper put his arm around Edward shoulders. She could not hold in her moan as Jasper ran his lips across Edward's cheek and over to his ear.

"Are you okay with this?" He whispered and Edward shuddered and turned his head towards Jasper.

"Yes." He sighed and closed his eyes as Jasper pressed his lips to his. Bella shifted in the warm water as she watched Jasper kiss Edward. She was surprised that there was not an inkling of jealousy in her as she watched her boys kiss. If anything she was upset she was not closer. Her body rocked against the seat of the hot tub, searching for friction. Jasper broke the kiss to catch his breath as Edward tucked his head into Jasper's shoulder. Jasper saw Bella's thighs shifting under the water and smirked and he kept his eyes on her as he ran his lips down Edward' throat.

"Touch yourself Bella." Jasper whispered as he used his hand to tip Edward's head up, exposing his neck for his hungry mouth. Bella wasted no time as she reached under the water and thrust two of her fingers inside herself. Edward groaned as he watched her and Jasper could feel the vibration under his lips as he sucked on his Adam's apple. Jasper pushed at Edward's body until he lifted himself up out of the water and sat at the edge of the hot tub. His cock stood hard and steaming in the cold air. Jasper thrust his tongue between Edward's willing lips as one of Edward's hands came up to tangle in Jasper's hair. When Jasper pulled away from Edward's lips he looked down at his best friend and smiled. Edward could not help but return it but it slipped from his face as he watched Jasper slide down into the water and kneel at his feet. His fingers wrapped around him and Edward trembled with want as Jasper looked up at him, his lips poised to engulf his cock and he made a decision. He raised a shaky hand up and twisted his fingers into Jasper's curls, pushing him down on his cock. Everyone moaned as Edward's cock disappeared into Jasper's mouth. Edward looked over at Bella and was not surprised to see that her hand was working furiously under the water. He got even harder at the look in her eyes…pure arousal mixed with desperation. He was thankful that there was no jealousy there at all, because he would stop in a second if he thought this was hurting her.

"God Jasper that looks so good." Bella sighed as her body shuddered, getting closer to orgasm. Her free hand grasped tightly to the edge of the hot tub as she cried out, her body shaking as she came all over her fingers. Jasper slowed his motions so he could watch their girl cum and he smirked when he saw Bella slide limply under the water.

As he lowered his mouth to Edward's aching cock once again he closed his eyes and tried to memorize how it felt. Edward's cock was long and not too wide, fitting perfectly in his mouth. He would have to practice to be able to take it all without gagging, but he figured he was able to get more of it down his throat then Bella could. He was so involved in the taste and feel of Edward, he did not even notice Edward moving until his hand was wrapped around his cock. He hummed his approval as he rubbed his thumb over the tip and gripped him tightly. Edward kept his eyes locked on his hand moving under the water and Jasper's head bobbing up and down. Jasper's hand slid down under Edward's hips and stroked along his ass cheeks. Edward tensed for a moment, but it faded fast as Jasper increased his suction. When his finger slid along his crack, Edward used his free hand to yank on Jasper's hair, trying to get him to move, but if they were going to do it, Jasper was going to do it right. So he stayed with Edward through his orgasm and as the thick, salty fluid hit his tongue, he came all over Edward's hand.

They were a panting mess of limbs in the hot water as they settled down. Each of them thought there would be some regrets or embarrassment but there was none. There were only three very satisfied lovers.

*()*()*

"Yes Mom, okay. Give kisses for us. Bye." Edward said into the phone as he hung up with his mother. The kids were fine, and they were booked for one more night. The snow had let up but it would still take a little more time to get the roads clear. He tugged the robe tighter around his waist and walked into the kitchen in search of Bella and Jasper. While he had no regrets, his mind was still trying to turn around what would happen next. Would they all three play together? Would Jasper want to have sex with him? Did he want to have sex with Jasper? These things still needed to be discovered but at least he was more comfortable of the thought of being with Jasper. He actually found he was looking forward to spending more time together.

Finding the kitchen empty, he walked down the hall towards the bedroom and found both Bella and Jasper lying side by side on the bed. They had tossed their robes on a chair and were naked; facing each other, sound asleep. He loathed to disturb them, but he was tired as well and a nap sounded good. He stood at the edge of the bed, undecided. He would usually climb in on the other side of Bella so she was between them, but after their time in the hot tub, Edward thought that maybe he wanted to feel Jasper's skin against his. So he went over to the far side and slid in next to Jasper, curling his body around his. He couldn't help but notice the differences. Bella's body was pliant, conforming to Edward's planes and angels. Jasper's muscles pressed back and didn't yield under the pressure, but Edward found he like it just the same. With his arm placed gently over Jasper's waist and his nose pressed into his hair, sleep found him easily.

*()*()*

Edward woke up to the feeling of lips sliding across his chest. Fingers teased and stroked and tongues lapped. It was heaven. He opened his eyes to find Bella kneeling next to his head while Jasper was between his spread thighs, his hand wrapped around his own leaking cock. Edward groaned.

"Jasper…come fuck my mouth." Edward whispered and both Jasper and Bella's eyes went wide. They never expected him to take such an active role in this new experience, but they were not going to stifle him. Jasper switched places with Bella and straddled Edward's chest. They locked eyes and when Edward leaned up to take his cock into his mouth they moaned. Though the experience was different for Edward, giving pleasure to someone he loved was second nature so when Jasper pushed forward into his mouth, he curled his tongue around his shaft and sucked, watching as Jasper's eyes rolled back in his head.

He was so engrossed in what he was doing that when Bella straddled him and guided his cock inside her he jumped. Jasper sighed when he felt Bella press her tits against his back as she started riding Edward's cock. It was hard for Edward to concentrate on sucking Jasper while Bella bounced up and down, but he managed. When Jasper felt himself getting closer he looked down at Edward and tried to pull out of his mouth, but Edward was not having that. He gripped Jasper's hips and forced him to thrust further, and when his tip hit the back of Edward's throat he could not hold back anymore. Watching Jasper's pleasure and feeling Bella's body tighten around him had Edward's head reeling. He released Jasper's cock and bucked his hips up hard as he came.

Edward used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth as Bella flopped down onto the bed. Jasper was leaning with his back up against the headboard and smiled down at Edward.

"Looks like this is gonna be fun."

*()*()*

After they had made a quick and easy dinner, they all lounged around in the living room watching a movie. Edward tangled his fingers in Bella's hair while Jasper rubbed her feet. They discussed what they would tell the kids, but figured that if Jasper and Edward got to the point that they wanted to display their affection in front of them, they would talk about it first. Right now they were happy to keep their love in the bedroom.

"Come on." Edward said as he tugged Bella off the couch and reached a hand down to Jasper. He pulled him up and into his arms, their lips meeting in a heated kiss. Bella stood next to them and ran her hand down their backs, her nails making them tremble. When they broke apart, Bella took their hands and led them into the bedroom. She let go of them and pushed Edward down so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Bella positioned Jasper so that he was bent over, ass in the air and his lips pressed against Edward's. While they were kissing she got busy preparing Jasper. After years of being the one prepped, she enjoyed the hell out of lubing up Jasper's ass to get it ready for Edward's cock. Jasper moaned and his cock leaked steadily as Bella's fingers thrust in and out of him, getting him nice and loose.

When she was sure he was ready she pulled them apart and had Edward slide back till he was propped against the headboard. She sat next to Edward and watched as Jasper crawled towards them. He looked a bit apprehensive, but Bella remembered the first time Edward fucked her ass, and how nervous she had been. Jasper sat aside Edward's thighs while Bella dripped lube on Edward's cock. When he was nice and wet Jasper sat up and guided his cock inside. The going was slow and everyone was quiet as inch by inch Edward's cock slipped inside Jasper's ass. When his hips were flush with Edward's they were all finally able to take a deep breath.

"Go slow." Jasper croaked as Edward thrust up off the bed. Bella wrapped her hand around Jasper's cock and stroked it in time with Edward's movements. It did not take long for the two men to be grunting and panting and minutes later, Jasper's cum coated Edward's chest, while he released his load deep in Jasper's ass. Bella sat next to them, her breath shallow as she watched her two men collapse into each other's arms. She would get hers soon, she figured, but for now she was satisfied just to see Edward and Jasper sated.

*()*()*

"Well that was a fun weekend." Edward laughed as they packed up the car. The snow was cleared and they could finally make it home to their kids. Jasper put his arms around Edward's waist and pressed his lips to his. Bella snuck between them and stuck her hands in their back pockets.

"I am so glad this all worked out." She whispered as she looked up at them. Jasper smiled down at her.

"Of course it did. We were meant to be together. What choice did we have?"

***sigh* **

**I love them.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
